Esponjita
by mayu1051
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha el hombre perfecto de toda mujer él...era..HOMOSEXUAL —Eh traído a mi pareja para que la conozcan, hmp —Mikoto no reacionaba, Fugaku estaba callado, Naruto balbuceando, Itachi desmayado y Sakura Haruno era cristal, rama, limón.
1. Chapter 1

Hola primera ver que escribo aquí valla es interesante hacerlo, espero y esta historia sea de su agrado.

Nota: Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es totalmente propiedad privada se reserva los derechos gracias no está permitido copiarla (Dudo mucho que lo hagan pero bueno xD)

Plis un review que me des te lo agradeceré!

Sin más que decir disfruten

_**Muchas gracias **__**Piffle Priincess que me ayudo con la corrección de los capítulos!**_

_No se hace faltas palabras para darnos a conocer, los sentimientos hablan más que ellas y esa es la verdad._

_Esponjita_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Chocolate, jazmín y limón**__._

Homosexual…..El….el…e…..era…HOMOSEXUAL

Todo comenzó, hace una hora cuando Sasuke Uchiha se declaro homosexual, entonces un silencio tenso invadió la habitación, nadie decía nada, su madre Mikoto esa dulce mujer, ella no tenía signos de nada, pero en este momento su cara mostraba una confusión total, su padre estaba tenso y su hermano desmayado, Naruto estaba conmocionado, lo vi mover sus labios pero de ellos no salían ningún sonido procedente

—Eh traído a mi pareja para que la conozcan hmp—. Ahí estaba la grave pero hermosa voz, de aquel sujeto que era mi amigo, mi amor platónico, el era mi vino favorito. Y cuando creí que podría pronunciar algo más que balbuceos, apareció un joven atractivo, lo reconocí era Gaara no Sabaku un hombre alto de metro setenta y cinco, piel pálida, ojos verdes, cintura fina, de unos 22 años, ya no pude más, mi mente reacciono, todo empezó a encajar: las veces que Sasuke iba a la empresa "supuestamente a verme" cuando en realidad lo iba a ver a ÉL. No supe cómo pero mi voz surgió, agradezco a Odín por eso, cuando logre aclarar dolorosamente mi seca garganta.

—Vaya Sasuke, eres un pillín miran que mantenernos esto en secreto, felicitaciones por su relación. —Con voz firme y si era poco creíble, con la brillante sonrisa que pinte en mis labios termine convenciendo a todos, al fin todos parecían despertar de un largo sueño, con mis felicitaciones continuo Naruto diciendo algo como:

—Sasuke-teme ¿Cuando pensabas decirnos? ¿Cuando Gaara tuviera una barriga encima? —terminar de decir eso exploto en una risa contagiosa Itachi que ya había reaccionado lloraba de la risa, Mikoto tosía disimuladamente para acallar su melodiosa risa, Fugaku tenía una mueca algo parecida a una sonrisa, Naruto al ver la mira de Sasuke y Gaara temió seguir hablando, solo grito.

— ¡Sakura-chan sálvame me quieren violar! — y como si las miradas mataran Naruto cayó al piso sobándose la cabeza, no lo pude resistir mas la crisis que por dentro vivia, pero libere algo de estrés al golpearlo, Sasuke me agradeció con la mirada, la noche paso con calma Mikoto y Fugaku por fin pudieron hablar y como todos buenos padres, habían aceptado la relación dando su apoyo y Naruto junto con Itachi bromearon todo la velada, respecto a mi ya no era cristal, rama y limón, ahora era…Pluma, lluvia y hoja. Al finalizar la noche me fui, parecía huir sin aparentemente tener una razón para llegar a mi casa, me volví completamente pluma, lluvia y hoja.

Era, era lluvia por las saladas gotas incoloras que salieron sin dar permiso, pluma por la ligereza que sentía en mis sentimientos, aquellos que esa noche se habían encontrado, y termine siendo hoja por lo frágil que me sentía, por cada espasmo que sufría, temblando, pidiendo un abrazo por la ruptura que había vivido, pero lo más importante es que florecería, algún día recobraría ese color.

Y todo aquello paso en una noche, aquella que marco mi vida como nunca antes había pasado, si antes sentía que dolía perder algo, ahora no había sentimientos para describir esto, hoy ya son nueves días de lo sucedido, había decidido no echarme a morir, después de todo tenía un perro al cual alimentar, no creo que a Grako le hiciera gracia, el necesita comer y yo de cierta manera también así que me vestí "trágicamente" según Ino, en cuanto me vio pego el grito del siglo, me dio risa su cara y por fin en 9 días podía volver a formar una minúscula mueca en mi cara semejando una sonrisa .

—Vaya yo pensé que tendría que llamar a la policía, pensé que estarías muerta para estos días— dijo Ino con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella era perfecta: rubia, alta, ojos entre una mezcla de azules y verdes, de piel bronceada y estilizada, en pocas palabras la perfección femenina tiene nombre y ese es Ino Yamanaka.

—Ya Ino, ojala pero pensé en Grako ¿quién lo cuidaría si yo no estoy?, y no me vengas con que tu lo arias, si apenas respiras con Sai, sabes que lo que ustedes tienen es un serio problema, son unos ninfómanos.

—muy chistosita Sakurambo, ahora ve y saca 20 copias de este material, son los nuevos planos y documentos que necesitan para la junta de hoy.

— ¡Pero Ino ese es tu trabajo! —No lo pude evitar, tenía que reprocharle, tenía mucho trabajo acumulado, aunque parte de el ya estaba hecho gracias a Hinata y Tenten.

—Sakura, se que ese es mi trabajo, pero acaso prefieres tu ir a entregarle las planillas a Gaara. —entonces, como si Ino fuera dicho una mala palabra la mire feo, muy feo, mi cabeza se movió negativamente, sin darle tiempo a decir nada más salí de su oficina, directo a la sala de las fotocopiadoras, al tratar de abrir la puerta esta no cedió, tal vez se trabo, rayos como siempre tendría que hacer una hoja con quejas para pedir un cambio, esta puerta del demonio estaba mala, bueno la cerradura, teniendo en cuenta de que ya muchas personas se habían quedado encerradas, de aquella habitación provenían suspiros y lo que parecía ser gemidos, seguramente era alguna secretaria con su jefe de piso, o tal vez mi loca imaginación, sin pensarlo más trate de abrir la puerta cuando esta cedió hubiese deseado no hacerlo.

—SASUKE, TE AMO.

—GAARA.

Ahí frente a mis ojos estaban Sasuke y Gaara desnudos no hace falta decir que hacían, por su estado se saca una conclusión: estaban teniendo sexo, y cuando creía que tenia esperanza veo eso. Sin importarme nada ya carraspee mi ya habitual garganta seca, con una voz monótona pronuncie:

—Si no les importa podrían vestirse, necesito sacar unas copias.

—Sakura, yo… nosotros no es lo que piensas. — dijo Sasuke tratando de aclarar la situación.

—Yo no pienso nada Sasuke, que te haya entrado una calentura de mil demonios y quieras follarte a Gaara en la sala de fotocopiadoras, bien, pero me molesta que lo hagan en horas laborales, tu eres el presidente de esta empresa ¡maldición!, piensa un momento si no hubiera sido yo la que entra, que tal si fuera sido la señora Cooper, ya no eres un joven con las hormonas alborotadas. —Sí, era una mezcla de rabia y celos los que hablaban por mi razón. Al ver que yo tenía la razón en cierta parte, no hubo palabras por parte de Gaara ellos simplemente se vistieron y salieron de la habitación dejándome sola, en ese momento yo pase a ser: muro, clavel y sal.

Mientras sacaba las copias, los recuerdos fueron atormentando a mi pobre cabeza, me convertí en sal, porque las heridas se abrieron, ojala pudiera buscar hilo y aguja para cerrarlas nuevamente, fui clavel por lo sencilla que me sentía y termine volviéndome muro, adsorbiendo fuerzas de donde no había, desde ese entonces construí un muro tan grande como el de Troya, donde luego me escondí.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, no hubo más encuentros fortuitos, Ino hablo de un desfile de moda que se llevaría a cabo en Canadá este mismo fin de semana al cual por supuesto ella iría, Hinata dijo que conoció a un joven tan encantador como una copa de helado: delicioso pero dulzón y la sencillez del ron: rudo pero tranquilo, Tenten acoto que este fin de semana iría a Londres ,pues sus padres visitaban a su hermana y ella quería ir, era la típica reunión familiar, donde todos sonríen y cenan felices de cierto modo envidio ese cuadro, ya todas tenían planes, mientras los míos era quedarme en casa comer comida chatarra y tomar licor hasta perder la razón, así lograría dejar de pensar, entonces me deprimí esa definitivamente no era yo.

— ¡SAKURA! tierra llamando a Sakura.

Cuando logre reaccionar vi a Ino gritando, Hinata haciéndole señas de que baje la voz y Tenten comiéndose el flan de Ino.

—Si Ino te escucho.

—Te decía que si quieres ir conmigo este fin de semana, a Sai no le importa créeme, la sexóloga lo recomendó, mientras estén con mas personas evitaran el contacto físico, y no recurrirán a lo sexual ¡TENTEN NO TE COMAS MI FLAN! ¡Hinata MÍRALA!—bramo Ino

—Ino gracias, pero no, aun recuerdo a Sashiko traumada repitiendo Ino, Sai más….más fuerte.

—Tenten deja eso, Ino cálmate.-

—Ino déjame tu no necesitas esto, tienes que adelgazar, estas engordando ¿verdad Sakura? — oh que mentira mas piadosa había dicho Tenten, Ino tenia cuerpo de modelo, es que Tenten era adicta al flan.

— ¿eh? sí Tenten—

— ¡HINATA, ME LLAMARON GORDA! — gritaba Ino llorando, Hinata tratando de consolarla diciendo palabras de apoyo.

—Si quieres puedes tomar mi mouse de parchita—dijo ofreciéndole un postre con un apariencia deliciosa.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada con la mirada fija en la escena que se desarrollaba, veía sin ver su trozo de pastel de chocolate, este aun estaba completo, de un momento a otro era atacado por Tenten , en otra ocasión ya ese pastel fue historia, pero no tenia ánimos de nada, cuando probo el pastel no le supo igual, en esta ocasión le supo a nada, ella amaba los pasteles, helados, caramelos, todos aquellos que entren en el termino de dulce pero, estaba lastimada, su alma estaba lastimada, las otras al ver que ella no reaccionaba a algo como eso, se la quedaron mirando fijamente sus miradas se entristecieron, esa no era Sakura, era un copia mal hecha, era: invierno y océano.

Hinata endureció, la mirada de Sakura era océano, por la profundidad de su esta, estaba perdida, en una tristeza que no merecía, de cierta manera quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero sería engañarla completamente, su blanco mirar se poso en los ojos de Ino, pidiendo ayuda en silencio.

La rubia suspiro sonoramente esto parecía tan absurdo, como cuando iba a la sexóloga, si tan solo ella pudiera ayudar a Sakura, no le gustaba verla así y sabia que era invierno por el frio que su alma acallaba, sus sentimientos estaban congelados, sumergiéndose en una tristeza única. Cuando Sakura le conto lo que vio en la sala de fotocopiadoras, ella deseo haber sido ella y no su frágil invierno la que presenciara todo aquello, sin saber que hacer miro a Hinata no pudo dar una solución a ese problema, era más difícil que los ejercicios de ingles, aquellos que realizaba en preparatoria.

Tenten trago dolorosamente el ultimo pedazo de pastel, no sabía que pensar de todo, parecía un sueño, uno donde no hay un buen final, si tan solo los príncipes azules existieran, ella misma se encargaría de buscar uno para Sakura, después de todo ella lo merece.

—Sakura, tu teléfono está sonando, ¡SAKURA! — dijo Ino al ver que no le prestaba atención la de cabellos rosados termino gritando.

—si Ino, gracias—respondió con un tono de voz bajo, al oprimir la tecla verde, se sorprendió era Sasuke, esa era su voz.

—Sakura, necesito que vengas a mi departamento, es urgente no tardes. —luego de esas cortas palabras, corto no espero una respuesta, de cierto modo lo agradeció mentalmente no podría haber respondido, no después de todo esto, en ese momento tomo sus cosas, despidiéndose de las chicas, si él la llamaba era importante, nunca lo habría dudado.

Como si de una carrera por su vida se tratase corrió, buscando un taxi el tráfico era pesado a esta hora, muy en el fondo él lo sabía, que no importase la hora que fuera, si Sasuke la llamaba ella no lo pensaría dos veces e iría, era su amigo, el era para Sakura: Chocolate, roble, corazón.

A los ojos jade de Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha era eso y más él era chocolate por su fino sabor y aroma, tan seductor e irresistible, roble gracias a la agraciada musculatura levemente marcada, esos cuadritos leves pero a final de cuentas marcados que él poseía, muchas veces lo había visto sin camisa y si Ino era la perfección de las mujeres Sasuke lo era en los hombres, termino siendo corazón por la calidez que su aura reflejaba, cuando estabas a su lado era como si tus problemas desaparecieran, te sedaba sin darte cuenta, eso era único, era atrayente él era un buen vino.

28 minutos estaba frente a la puerta a punto de tocar, con la mano levantada se quedo la puerta se abrió mostrando, al culpable de su desilusión, estaba tan perfecto con sus pantalones negros y su camisa azul haciendo contraste con los reflejos de su cabello, lo amaba tanto, era sumisa cuando estaba a su lado, su piel tan blanca y perfecta ¿sería tan suave como se veía? quería comprobarlo alguna vez pero sus pensamientos fueron desechados desde esa noche.

—Sakura me alegro de que estés aquí, pasa—dijo el pelinegro, agachándose para abrazarla, dándole un beso en el cachete.

—Sasuke—cuando hizo eso pensé que moriría estar en sus brazos aunque sea una decima de segundo, creí que si me estiraba tocaría el Olimpo con mis manos, pero no era solamente eso, sus labios posados en mi mejilla fueron el detonante perfecto, mi cuerpo se estremeció, si antes podía tocar el Olimpo estaba vez logre entrar, saludar y salir ilesa, por un momento la felicidad me albergo tanto que creí explotar, y cuando todo parecía perfecto mi mente me recordó que él ya tenía dueño o dueña, la verdad no lo sé, poco a poco volví a caer en la realidad, cosa que resulto desagradable para todos mis sentidos.

Nos encontrábamos en el sillón, aun envuelta en sus brazos, resultaba tranquilizador, pero a la vez tal doloroso, si algún día desee que un momento en mí vida nunca acabara seria este, olvida los demás, yo no pedía más, solo estar a su lado, sé que es mucho pedir, en mi mente la idea de luchar por él aun perduraba, entonces porque mi cuerpo estaba adormecido muy a mi pesar, él no quería reaccionar, como si fuera poco sus palabras lograron sacarme de la laguna que era mi mente.

—Sakura se que Gaara no es de tu agrado, pero hazlo por mí, acéptalo, si las cosas no funcionan prometo que terminaremos, sabes que eres importante en mi vida pequeña esponjita tanto o más que mis padres, mi hermano o Naruto, y lo sabes, para mi eres pastel, whisky, jazmín, pero sobre todas las cosas eres la esponjita más hermosa, aquella que pienso cuidar.

.

.

Al oírlo decir esas palabras las lagrimas salieron sin control, sintió su cuerpo mucho más cerca él la abrazaba, su corazón comenzó a dolerle tanto que no pudo callar los gemidos de dolor, su alma se liberaba de un peso que él representaba.

Sasuke conocía cada uno los sentimientos de Sakura, aquellos que eran dirigidos para él. Se sintió como un patán, ella era su esponjita, aquella que con tanto recelo guardaba, Sakura tenía la habilidad y en muchos casos la maldición, de adsorber cada sensación por la cual alguien estuviera pasando, aun si esta no fuera de ella, nunca importaba como se sintieras, si tú estabas feliz ella te adsorbía volviendo la felicidad parte de ella, su esponjita lo entendía todo e incluso si no lo decía con palabras él la adoraba, Zeus sabe que si por eso cuando se entero por boca de Naruto de los cálidos sentimientos de Sakura, tuvo miedo y lloro por ella, por su esponjita, ahora estaba ahí en sus brazos llorando como nunca lo había hecho, porque no la pudo proteger de él mismo, la daño como nunca nadie lo había logrado hacer.

A sus ojos Sakura siempre había sido pastel, por lo dulce y suave que era sus sentimientos, no importase el pastel que fuera, estos eran de contextura perfecta, esponjosos y deliciosos, así es Sakura era eso y más, era whisky por su forma de ser: embriagante y adormecedor, por la forma con la que se levanta a hacerle frente a las cosas, pero sobre todo jazmín: por la feminidad y poder que tenía en tan solo unos meses, se había vuelto tan dependiente de ella que creyó gustarle, si su pequeña esponjita supiera que en cada uno de sus pensamientos de él estaban dirigidos a ella como protagonista , se ilusionaría y eso de cierto modo lo aterraba.

**Pido 6 reviews para colocar la continuación cumplan y prometo será más largo, mas explicativo y sobre todo mas explicito xD nad mentira lo ultimo pero en serio 6 Reviews si quieren conti si son mas habrá sorpresa hasta la próxima. (Realmente espero que allá próxima!)**

**Acepto críticas constructivas, recomendaciones, lo que sea jaja :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**-.-Hola chicas valla primero que nada, 16 Muchas…..muchas…gracias a todas las personas, que me regalaron unos minutos de sus ocupadas vidas y leyeron mi fic xD, Y MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS a las que DEJARON SUS MARAVILLOSOS E inspiradores comentarios.**

**-.-Por cierto 16 REVIEWS en menos de una semana, POR ZEUS me consienten mucho xD GRACIAS…GRACIAS AME SUS COMENTARIOS ME AYUDARON A CONTINUAR el fic, la verdad no creía que esto tuviera continuación, nunca me imagine llegar a 16 comentarios, de verdad por eso me tarde en actualizar porque no tenía una continuación imaginada, pero aquí estoy dando las letras porque cara no puedo jaja. **

**-.-Este capítulo va dedica a mi ex profesora de castellano: María Herminia, esa mujer es: azúcar, pan, y miel de verdad la aprecio mucho, sus clases fueron lo mejor, gracias a ella por invertir tiempo en nosotros, y también por enseñarnos lo que pudo ^_^. **

**-.-Aclaro: la pareja es: SasuSaku no SasuGaa así que tranquilos. Por cierto NARUTO, No me pertenece eso ya lo saben .Pero el Fanfics si completamente, por ellos no se permite copiarlo sin mi autorización ni la publicación del en otros sitios de la red aquí es el único lugar en que esta por el momento. **

**-.-Por último, pero no menos importante Agradezco, a mi nueva asesora Mayo-chan, que me ayudo a corregir el capitulo en lo que va de coma y puntos gracias, aunque no le guste leer jaja xD **

_**Agradecimiento ESPECIALMENTE PARA: **__**Piffle Priincess ya que sin ella no habrían capítulos corregidos Gracias sinceramente todo el crédito es para ti =).**_

**-.-Nota: Este capítulo, no me agrado mucho como se desarrollo, pero bueno ya lo echo, hecho esta espero y lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo para ustedes. Sin más…. **

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo2: **__Espacio, encuentros, decepción y tinta._

No recuerdo el tiempo que duramos abrazados esa noche, no hubo más palabras por parte mía o de Sakura, ella se había dormido luego de gimotear durante unas cuantas horas, no había respuestas en mi mente por más que buscara, por un lado estaba Gaara, y por otro muy lejano estaba Sakura.

.

.

.

Al abrir mis adoloridos ojos, vi una hermosa cabellera negra con reflejos azulados, y como si no bastara la pena, llegaron a mí los recuerdos de lo que había pasado anoche, había llorando frente a él, me había derrumbado, si Troya dependiera de mi en estos momentos estaría devastada, en lo que a mí respecta, pero no me pueden culpar, por él yo lo daría todo aun si eso llegase a destruirme. Sentir era algo que ya no hacía, el saber o imaginarme que él ya sabría mis sentimientos, solo causaba más presión en mi pecho en ese momento era: aplanadora, polvo y bolsa. Un estado lamentable.

Pase a ser aplanadora, por la forma en la que mis sentimientos eran destruidos uno por uno, a veces me pregunto cuántos sentimientos somos capaces de sentir, la verdad eso no me preocupa, cada uno de mis sentimientos le pertenecen a Sasuke, fui polvo porque solo eso quedaba en mi interior, y termine siendo bolsa para esconder los restos, de lo que alguna vez llame sentimientos.

Sin esperar nada más me levante haciendo que el despertara, entonces quise no haberlo hecho, sus ojos negros como ébano, se posaron firmemente en mí, su mirada decía tantas cosas pero a la vez nada, si me miraba un poco más descubriría todo lo que escondo, algo que no hago es ocultarle las cosas, porque por más que lo haga él siempre me descubre, después de todo el es: jaula, tintero y fresa.

Era jaula por la manera en que te atrapaba, frente a Sasuke podrías fácilmente pasar a ser un pajarito con solo ver su ojos, tintero por la certeza que poseía, nadie lo aria retroceder nunca, y era fresa por lo exquisito que se veía, no hay nada mejor que comenzar el día con fruta y no había duda Sasuke Uchiha era una fresa muy suculenta, pese que se acababa de levantar tenia la ropa arrugada, el cabello revuelto, todo esto subía más su atractivo, como si fuese eso posible, nuevamente me lamento por perder a un hombre tan perfecto como él.

—Sasuke yo quiero decirte que lo siento no debí de comportarme así contigo. Es solo que esto me llevara tiempo solo eso, además lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no me concierne, es tu vida, pero quiero que sepas yo...yo siempre te apoyare en todo. —Era la mentirosa más grande del mundo en ese momento, el tiempo podría pasar pero para mí el dolor seguiría siendo igual, si todavía me quedara un ápice de sensatez, me iría tan lejos que nunca más volvería, pero no podía o más bien no quería.

—Lo sé Sakura, gracias por todo sabía que lograrías aceptarlo, eso me alegra tanto, no tienes que pedir perdón amor, sabes que nunca me lastimarías. —esa había sido la respuesta del hombre en frente de mi, su sonrisa se reflejo y mi dolor disminuyo en ese momento, solo existíamos los dos no había un Gaara en su mirada, y no había un dolor en la mía.

.

.

.

La primera vez que vi a Sakura, me pareció la persona más hermosa del mundo, nunca pensé que fuera a sentir algo así por alguien que apenas había conocido, hacia más de unos meses había terminado una relación amorosa con una mujer y eso me había dejado muy dolido, me cegué a seguir buscando más amor, entonces como si afrodita se estuviera burlando al escucharme apareció ella.

_30 Secons to Mars se presentaba en la cuidad, las entradas habían volado rápidamente, no pude evitar formar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, siempre me había gustado esa banda, las canciones, las letras, ¡todo!, había quedado de ir con Naruto, en mis manos tenía dos entradas Vip, el concierto se llevaría a cabo en unas pocas horas, no pude evitar mirar una vez más las entradas, había esperado mucho por esto._

_Las luces se fueron apagando, los acordes de la guitarra se hicieron sonar y la voz de Jered Leto el líder de 30 Secons to Mars no se hizo esperar, entonces como si de una bomba con la mecha encendida se tratase exploto, la euforia se había desatado, la banda tocaba Kings and Queens, una apertura digna, se podía observar a las personas gritando, otros correaban la letra, otros tantos saltando y moviendo rítmicamente la cabeza al son de la guitarra, bajo y batería, empujado, algunas mujeres lloraban, el éxtasis recorría cada cuerpo humano. Entre tanda muchedumbre se podía ver a un pelinegro, con la mirada fija al frente y como si fuera poco la excitación aumento cuando Jered Leto se lanzo del escenario hacia sus fans mientras entonaba From yesterday._

_Naruto se había perdido entre tanta gente ya no lo veía, mientras buscaba la cabellera amarilla del rubio, fui envestido brutalmente, sin poder sostenerme de nada caí al piso, cuando trate de ver qué pasaba, vi una cabellera rosa frente a mí, más y más empujones y entonces la chica que había visto estaba tendiéndome su pálida mano para que me levantara, sin pensarlo dos segundos la tomo, una vez de pie pudo ver habían dos personas al parecer hombres peleando, ahora le parecía más razonable el hecho de terminar en el piso._

—_Oye…. ¿estás bien? —_

_Y entonces la vi, cabellos rosas, ojos jades, piel de durazno, de estatura mediana, ¿era completamente normal? Esos ojos, ese cabello no parecen nada normal, se veía exquisita con sus pantalones negros tubito ceñidos al cuerpo, y la ramera blanca era un blusón con una enorme mariposa al frente, fácilmente concluí que ella era: póker y seda._

_Póker, por su mirada, un glorioso verde jade sin duda…eran únicos, tan adictivos, son los más puro que gamas había visto, un sentimiento de rendición lleno mi cuerpo viajando libremente desde los pies a la cabeza, sin poder evitarlo mi celebro reacciono mandando millones de descargas por todas partes, en el momento que la vi, con la vista fija en mi, mi corazón se hincho tanto, ese momento quedo gravado con metal en mi mente, la canción que acompañaba el dichoso momento ese era a __beautiful__ lie sin duda alguna hermosa mentira. Y caí en cuenta ella era seda por la sensualidad que desprendía, antes había estado con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna como ella, algo me llamaba la atención y no dudaba que esa simple mujer seguramente había sido bendecida por Freya o tal vez Afrodita._

_Una palabra siguió a la otra, de un momento ya sabía que le gustaba, ¿que la disgustaba?, ¿cuál era su banda preferida?, ¿qué canción la sacaba de este mundo y ella una completa extraña?, una extraña que de cierto modo me gustaba. Las canciones pasaron rápidamente, pero verdaderamente solo disfrute cuando hable con ella._

_Nuestro segundo encuentro, sucedió sin haberlo esperado, era viernes por la noche, era la "noche" según Naruto, había esperado este día con mucho entusiasmo, pues viernes en su mundo significaba ir a siao comer pizza, y tener una pequeña aventura._

_Siao pizza era un restaurante, donde la mayoría de personas que iban eran adolecentes, a pesar de ser un establecimiento de dos pisos, muy pocas veces daba abasto para todas las personas, las mejores y más económicas pizzas o por lo menos de ese centro comercial._

_Se sentía abrumado, el local estaba tan lleno, la fila para ordenar su pedido era tan larga, si tan solo Naruto le hubiese enviado el mensaje uno 10 minutos antes no estaría en esa infernal fila, parecía que en vez de comprar pizza estuviera en una de las infernales colas que se hacen en Venezuela para ir a la playa .Por fin su turno había llegado, luego de pedir dos pizzas tamaño familiar para llevar se hizo a un lado esperando su pedido._

_20 minutos más tarde ya tenía sus dos pizzas, una de pepperoni y otra margarita, le encantaba sentir el queso derretido en su paladar junto con la masa esponjosa era una tentación, si se apuraba llegaría a casa y podría degustar toda esa delicia él solo._

_Amaba comer y como buen hombre, comía sin reparar en nada, agradecía por tener un metabolismo tan bueno, podría comer comida chatarra por 1 semana y estar en su mismo peso, también le daría las gracias a los entrenamientos en el gimnasio, pensando en pizzas y comidas mientras caminaba tropezó cayendo enzima de una persona ¡oh por Loki! ¡sus pizzas!_

—_Oye ¿estás bien? — le habían dicho, pero el solo buscaba con la mirada sus amadas pizzas._

— _¡No!— dijo por fin reaccionando._

—_oye lo lamento, no veía por donde venía, enserio, no era mi intensión caerte encim— dijo riendo _

—_Hmp, solo sé que me debes dos pizzas, peli rosa—pronuncio sonriendo socarronamente, ella estaba en frente de sus ojos, definitivamente era el destino o tal vez los dioses lo compensaban, ¿pero eso a quien le importa?, ella estaba ahí y él también, ahora tenía un motivo por el cual volver a siao pizza una vez más._

—_Claro, después de todo fui la culpable de que tu comida terminara en el piso, pero tendremos que pasar primero por shawal ¿alguna vez has probado el sushi? – termino preguntando._

—_Umm si y no fue de mi agrado—respondió poniendo una mueca, esa era un de las experiencias que quería borrar de su mente._

— _¡Oh valla! pero ¿no quieres probar el de Shambal? te aseguro que te gustara, el sushi de ahí es muy bueno—tenía que convérselo de alguno modo, ella quería ir a comer sushi y Hinata se había ido con un tipo hace mucho tiempo, después de todo sus viernes consistían en ir por una exquisita ración de sushi, luego volver a casa y ver una película._

—_Hmp-—esa idea no le desagradada, después de todo hay que probar cosas nuevas, y muy en fondo en la quería probar._

_Y de repente como si todo estuviera planeado, estábamos sentados en una mesa, para dos personas de madera con vista al muelle, diversos barcos navegaban esa noche, el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, en el lugar sonaba All Yours de Metric, el sushi estaba servido en un magnifica decoración._

_Verla comer con tanto entusiasmo, degustando su roll dinamita le gustaba, ¿alguna vez les ha gustado la forma de masticar de alguien? pues a él le gustaba, como se movía su boca al masticar, la manera en la que su paladar saboreaba el vino tino, el podría jurar que ella en ese momento era: canela y sandia._

_Canela por la sensualidad y delicadeza con que hacia las cosas, tan inocente, sandia , ustedes dirán ¿por qué sandia? pero era porque al igual que una mañana de un caluroso verano un trozo de sandia te refresca, ella refrescaba mi mente y porque no decirlo también mi mirada._

—_sabes ahora te recuerdo, eres el chico del concierto—dijo después de tragar minuciosamente su tercer roll._

—_Si y dime acostumbras comer con hombres, que apenas conoces—dije mirándola firmemente._

—_No, pero a ti ya te había conocido, creo, ¿sabes? tengo una mala memoria, pero estoy segura de que tu nombre no se me olvidaría—pronuncio mirándolo fijamente._

—_Hmp, soy Sasuke Uchiha—se presento tendiéndole la mano._

—_Sasuke, lindo nombre yo soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto—dijo estrechando su mano. _

—_Sasuke, ¿por qué no has probado tus roll? —pregunto mientras veía la parte de la ración de él aun completa, mientras que ella ya había comido la mitad de la ración._

—_Hmp— dijo mientras tomaba su copa de vino tinto, no le apetecía el sushi en lo absoluto, estaba ahí por ella, no por el sushi._

—_A ver Sasuke, abre grande—ordeno mientras mantenía el roll en frente de él._

_En su vida se sorprendió tanto como lo hizo ahora, que ella le ofreciera de darle de comer lo emocionaba, pero también lo apenaba, sin saber porque abrió su boca dándole paso a el roll, si antes dijo no gustarle el sushi esa opción se modifico por completo, era una de las pocas veces que comía algo y le agradaba aunque tal vez no era el sushi si no ella…Sakura, al lado de ella no le importaba actuar como un niño, realmente le interesaba._

—_Y... ¿qué tal? — pregunto esperanzada._

—_Hmp, nada mal—en realidad mintió era rico, el mejor que había probado en un restaurante y la compañía lo asía mejor aun._

_Lo que ella no sabía es que parecíamos estar en un especie de cita, esa idea no me preocupada en nada, más bien me agradaba._

De repente despertó de su ensoñación, al escuchar la misma voz, la diferencia eran las palabras que fueron emitidas.

—Sasuke…yo…YO TE A…—Ahora la realidad era un cuadro muy distinto, ahí estábamos los dos frente a frente mis labios estaban junto a los de ella, no podía dejarla continuar, tenía que callarla de alguna manera, le evitaría más dolor, pero sobre todo lo hacía por mí, no quería escuchar un te amo de sus labios, eso era algo para lo cual yo no estaba preparado, en ese momento todo pasó a ser: cama, viento y tifón, ¿cuánto tiempo duramos así? ni idea ,pero supongo que cuando mis pulmones lloraron por obtener oxigeno, ocurrió la maldita separación.

Lo que había sido cama por el derroche de una negada pasión vivida, se volvió viento por la mezcla de las dos almas, en ese momento ellos habían desnudado sus sentimientos no con palabras simplemente con acciones, había sido hermoso pero solo bastaron unos segundo para que se volviera un completo tifón arrastrado todo a su paso los vientos que se habían desencadenado ayudaron a elevar la marea, dos personas congeladas en un dolor tan nítido como el agua, tan espeso como el aceite.

La había besado, saboreo cada instante de ello, sus labios supieron a gloria mezclados con dolor.

—No Sakura, no lo digas, no te lastimes más—había dicho con voz suave, pero lo había dicho, ver la expresión que se en su rostro lo aterrorizó por completo.

Finas lagrimas se deslizaban por unas ya saladas mejillas, era dolor lo que sentían, Sasuke no lloraba, solo sentía su miseria volverse más grande por la mentira que él estaba creando. Sakura lloraba por la perdida, ese era un beso de despedida, uno que nunca quiso probar.

Y así como si persiguiéramos una hormiga, las lágrimas dejaron de salir dando paso a un estado catatónico, aquel que la abarco completamente.

En ese instante me pareció subir a una balanza donde esta se inclinaba más al dolor, esto no me ayudaba en nada, la había desgarrado, a mi esponjita, la estaba lastimando tanto.

.

.

.

El desagradable olor a medicamentos invadió sus fosas nasales, se reprochaba él a ver sido tan bruto con ella, Sakura su esponjita estaba mal, cuando era pequeño su abuela le había recitado las siguientes palabras:

—Algún día Sasuke, encontraras algo que quieras proteger, tanto que lo cuidaras, pero a la final lo terminaras destruyendo.

Esa frase jugó con su mente, rebotando como una pelota de básquet, ella tenía todo la razón había encontrado algo importante, más importante que su propia vida, lo protegió con valor, esperanzas y dolor pero a la final no fue lo suficientemente bueno para cuidarla de él mismo.

Conducía por conducir llevaba horas en eso, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, no tenía un destino fijo, su teléfono sonaba y sonaba pero él parecía no escucharlo.

¿A dónde iba?, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, que él recordara el hospital estaba hace seiscientos kilómetros atrás, lo había pasado a propósito, no quería ir a ese lugar, y ver lo que sin mucho esfuerzo provoco, y por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo, miedo a ver el moustro que había creado, porque esa no era su esponjita, esa persona era: cuerda y espacio.

Era fácil darse cuenta de eso, era cuerda por lo manera tan tensa en que sus hombros estaban rígidos, y espacio por su mirada fría, estaba realmente perdida.

Si dijera que había pensado en Gaara, mientras todo esto pasa era un completa mentira, incluso ya no se acordaba de él, pero… ¿cómo hacerlo? tenía una soga en el cuello, y otra en los pies prácticamente estaba colgado, eso no debería estar pasando.

Él tenía principios, desde pequeño le habían enseñado lo importarte que eran los modales, si Mikoto lo viera lloraría, pues pareciera haber votado todo lo que le habían enseñado, era un hombre, un simple humano, y todos cometemos errores, él ya había causado el suyo, por eso se iba lejos, donde nadie lo pudiera encontrarlo o por lo menos hasta que aclarara su confundida mente, y así poder pensar una solución.

.

.

.

Masoquista, término usado para definir a las personas que gustan de un dolor y de cierto modo ella lo era.

Nuevamente estaba herida, no físicamente si no mentalmente, Ino estaba aquí junto a mí, se había enterado por la propia boca de aquel que me causa tanta miseria, según me dijo, cuando lo supo corrió a tomar el primer avión de regreso, le había arruinado su fin de semana con Sai, de cierto modo, algo mas por lo cual sentirme mal… como si es que eso fuera posible, Hinata estaba aquí desde muy temprano, luego de contactar a Tenten y ponerla al tanto de la situación nos comunico que ella regresaría ese mismo día, luego de unos pocos minutos Tenten llamaba para decir que no podría ser así, los vuelos estaban suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso, una tormenta estaba de paso.

—Ino voy a la cafetería... ¿quieres que te traiga algo? —dijo Hinata mirando fijamente a la rubia, en espera de una respuesta.

— ¿Eh? no Hinata, bueno si, un café estaría bien, gracias—Sin esperar más la pelinegra salió de la blanca habitación.

—Duele…duele tanto aquí Ino—dijo la peli rosa, mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho, dolía porque eran las lagrimas de un corazón seco, esas que duelen tanto al Sali, al ver ese acto por parte de ella Ino no lo pudo evitar abrazarla.

—Lo sé…Saku…lo sé—Esas palabras salieron entrecortadamente, la rubia lloraba, por ella, por el dolor que se reflejaba en su cara, y por un momento odio a Sasuke por ser: espina, perfume y veneno.

Para Ino, Sasuke era espina por la forma en que se enterró en el corazón de Sakura, perfume por la forma tan adictiva en la que se convirtió para su amiga y ahora era veneno, uno que de alguna manera había penetrado en el sistema de Sakura, uno que había burlado los anticuerpos y por ende la consumía lentamente, era tan dañino para ella como lo sería el azúcar para una persona que sufre diabetes, lo peor era que no tenia cura por lo menos no aun, y la diferencia era palpable a simple vista pues para la diabetes había millones de médicos buscando una solución pero para el antídoto de Sakura, no había ninguno.

De todo lo se puede vivir en unos pocos días mi vida estaba recuperando un ritmo algo normal, después de salir del hospital Ino ofreció acompañarme a casa según ella, en realidad era que no tenía nada que hacer, pero muy dentro de mi sabia por su expresión seria, que cuando llegáramos se desencadenaría una lucha sin cuartel, muy en el fondo me preguntaba qué será de Sasuke, Ino se había negado a darme información de él, Hinata cada vez que el preguntaba cambia de tema, Tenten no era la excepción, a penas preguntaba salía disparada como una bala, Naruto fue el último en visitarme y cuando le pregunte sobre Sasuke simplemente me dijo: —Bueno Sakura me tengo que ir voy por rameen, ya sabes que tengo que aprovechar están con 20% de descuento mejórate— ¿qué demonios pasaba?¿Por qué nadie me decía que pasaba? Yo tenía derecho de saberlo después de todo lo que había pasado es lo de menos, al parecer todos se pusieron de acuerdo para no decirme absolutamente nada y eso no me daba buena espina.

Luego de llegar a mi casa, Ino se interno en mi cocina su objetivo: el refrigerador, al que dejo después de tomar dos latas de refresco uno de uva y otro de naranja, y ahí estábamos sentadas en el mueble, escuchando el sonido de las burbujas del refresco, esto era incomodo así que volvería a intentarlo.

—Ino yo quiero saber ¿dónde está Sasuke? —siempre había sido testaruda, y esta no sería la excepción, el que persiste consigue lo que busca y en este caso era Sasuke.

—Sakura, no lo sé y aunque lo supera no te lo diría—dijo suspirando la rubia.

—Ino, solo dímelo— y seguía persistiendo.

—No te diré nada—pronuncio mirándola fijamente.

— Ino por favor, solo quiero saber de él, ¿es mucho pedir? —respondió apretando los puños.

—Tú no tienes que saber nada de él, Sakura abre los ojos— Término diciendo la rubia.

— ¡Por un DEMONIO INO!…pensé que eras mi amiga—sus palabras habían finalizados siendo un susurro.

—Por eso mismo lo hago Sakura, sabes lo que nos duele verte sufrir por Sasuke, ¿¡LO SABES ACASO! — no se pudo contener, tenía que decírselo, porque ella no solo se hacía daño, si no a todos.

— ¿¡Que no me quieres decir! — Lo había gritado, la desesperación se apodero de sus cuerpo, si Sasuke no la había visitado seguramente era porque estaría enfermo o tal vez con mucho trabajo.

— ¡SASUKE SE FUE! ¡TE DEJO, LE IMPORTABAS TAN POCO QUE TE ABANDONO EN EL HOSPITAL COMO SI FUERAS UNA MALDITA CARGA PARA EL! ¿CONTENTA? …. ¿eso era lo que querías oír? —y como si Ino fuese un volcán hizo explosión, había dicho toda la verdad o por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, Ino sabía que ella no lo creería por eso buscando en su bolsa extrajo un sobre, tendiéndole la mano dijo:

—Se que no me crees pero Sasuke me dio esto para ti—termino colocando el blanco sobre en la fría mano de su amiga.

Mentira eso tenía que ser una vil mentira, un chiste de mal gusto.

—Si todavía lo dudas, piensa que si realmente le hubieses importado se abría despedido de ti, como lo hizo con sus amigos más allegados y familiares, pero no, Sakura se olvido de ti completamente.

Pero al ver la mirada azulosa de Ino lo confirmaba, entonces el duro golpe de la verdad le dolió, el se había ido…

Lo que Sakura no sabía era que la carta que Ino le dio era falsa, Sasuke si se había ido y dejo una carta para Sakura, pero no era precisamente la que estaba en sus manos, pero nadie tenía que saberlo, ella no lo así con mala intención solo lo hacía porque no quería ver a Sakura sufrir más.

Hasta el próximo episodio, si es que hay Plis si te gusto o no déjame un reviews diciéndome porque, acepto: críticas constructivas son bien recibidas con mucho cariño… y otra cosa espero los comentarios con anhelos.

**Si el primero les pareció confuso, el segundo capaz todavía más jeje espero y haya sido de su agrado, si quiere la CONTINUACIÓN PEDIRÉ COMO MÍNIMO 10 REVIEWS CHICAS SI ANTES pedí 6 y me dieron 16 quiero ver que hacen con 10, si no ya saben 10 actualizo y ahora…**

_**Aclaro2,0:**_

**Siao:** existe es un restaurante que queda en el centro comercial; plaza mayor, donde vende las mejores pizzas de ese lugar, queda en Venezuela de donde soy estado Anzoátegui, cuidad puerto la cruz, en Barcelona por si acaso quieren venir jaja.

**Shambal:** también existe en el mismo centro comercial, y es el mejor lugar para comer sushi, pueden pedir el sushi dinamita, bomba o ninja y todos saben bien jaja.

**30 secons to mars:** si existe para lo que no sepan, no invente nombre ni las canciones absolutamente todo es verdad y no me pertenece, simplemente le hago propaganda xD, porque a mí en lo personal me gusta como canta Jared Leto.^.^

**Metric:** tampoco es un invento, en verdad existe al igual que la canción la cual por cierto es muy buena, en ella y las de 30 secons to mars , me inspire para hacer fluir mi imaginación ^-^

TODOS esto fue utilizado sin ánimos de lucro, simplemente me levante y dije porque no hacerle propaganda, jaja no mentira los tome prestado por así decirlo xD.

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

—**Setsuna17:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, fuiste mi primer reviews MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, espero y el capitulo te allá gustado, no puedo decirte que harán jaja todo a su debido tiempo, una vez mas gracias por tu comentario, y apoyo una vez más gracias por el Reviews. Nos vemos pronto

—**Ossalia:** ¡Hi! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me emociona que te agrade el tema en verdad espero y te siga gustando, si no dímelo a ver que se hace una vez más gracias por el Reviews.

—**Kriverulasaku:** Hola! jaja cuando ley tu comentario no puede evitar reír, me animo mucho al igual que los otros jaja, gracias jaja espero que lo sigas amando después de este raro capitulo, gracias por el Reviews. Nos vemos pronto

—**andIi:** ¡Hi! Tu comentario fue muy alentador de verdad jaja, Sakura va a sufrir por lo menos por ahora, la verdad es que no me gustaría pero la trama que llevara el fic es así espero y me disculpes por ello gracias por el review. Nos vemos pronto

—**Chabe:** Hola! Me alegra que te gustara gracias por tu comentario jaja, eso no lo puedo decir aunque es un SASUSAKU es algo esperado supongo o tal vez no ummmmm xD, una vez más gracias por el Review. Nos vemos pronto

—**srah chan:** Hi! Muchísimas gracias tome tu dos consejos, aunque ya eso lo tenía en la mente pero no sé porque lo deje así muchas gracias, el problema dos me encanto jaja espero este capítulo te haya gustado, una vez más gracias por el Review. Nos vemos pronto

—**MGGSS:** Hola! Si efectivamente fuiste el REVIEW 6 GRACIAS, me alegro que la trama te haiga atrapado jeje una vez más gracias por el Review. Nos vemos pronto

—**aidee:** Hi! Si verdad yo también me había quedado así jaja, que bueno que te gustara el fic espero y después de este capítulo aun lo haga, una vez más gracias por el Reviews. Nos vemos pronto

—**la comadreja xDDD:** Holaaa! Jaja tu comentario me agrado bastante al igual que los otros, gracias si verdad como que la escena de sexo quedo fuerte xD , pues aquí estoy y creo que si antes estabas confundida ahora más, una vez más gracias por el Reviews. Nos vemos pronto

—**alissea:** Hi! Gracias por tu reviews, bueno Sakura si sufrirá un poco pero ya todo se arreglara lo prometo espero y te haya gustado el capitulo dos, una vez más gracias por el Reviews. Nos vemos pronto

—**4Nahomi-hime-chan:** ¡Hola! Gracias si es que bueno ya amor está muy utilizado y cielo Jaja, por eso me dije tengo que buscar un apodo bonito, y que no hallan usada y ahí está salió esponjita jaja espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos una vez más gracias por el Reviews. Nos vemos pronto

—**Sasuke-glamoiur:** Hi! Valla gracias meme gusto que te pareciera anti-normal jaja xD es un SASUSAKU, aunque se ve más SASUGAA lo sé pero es que tenía que hacerlo la trama lo pedía jaja, si tome en cuenta tus consejos o eso creo gracias por ellos, espero como veraz este capítulo fue impulsado más el SasuSaku , espero y te haya gustado una vez más gracias por el vemos pronto

—**hatake-katia:** Hola! Si lamento haber puesto a Sakura sumisa pero no te decepciones es parte de la trama, más adelante se verá cómo va tomando mas carácter por así decirlo xD. Y EN lo absoluto me molesta tu opinión, más bien me gusto muchas gracias por el vemos pronto

—**Antotis:** Hi! Si si jaja gracias tome tu consejo y puse los nombre propios con la letra en mayúscula, me alegra que te gustara como hago las comparaciones aunque en este capítulo no hubieron muchas como te abras dado cuenta, me alegro por tu maravilloso comentario de verdad espero y este capítulo te haya gustado una vez más gracias por el vemos pronto

—**pinpink:** Hola! Gracias por creer que mi fic es original, si es SasuSaku tranquila jaja eso lo puedes comprobar en este capítulo, una vez más gracias por el Reviews. Nos vemos pronto

—**Chiharu Natsumi:** Hi! Gracias por el rr, fuiste mi comentario numero 16, que bueno que te pareció lindo, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo 2 una vez más gracias por el Reviews. Nos vemos pronto

Nos vemos gracias por la reviews :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola….que pena con ustedes lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero la verdad no tenia inspiración para hacerlo ya con esta iban a hacer 3 semanas en las cuales no aparezco y me dije no más entonces decidí hacer este capítulo pero lo sigo diciendo este capítulo salió algo forzado la verdad espero que sea del agrado de muchos si no bueno se mejorara: D.**

**Amo...amo…amo los encantadores Comentarios que me dejan, son mis dulces preferido no hay nada mejor que una buena dosis de eso, jaja de verdad Gracias muchísimas gracias a lo que comentan, agradan mi historia a los alertas o la agregan en sus favoritos de verdad me emociona mucho que les guste las raras ideas que salen de mi cabeza xD**

—**Este Fanfic es únicamente mío así que se reservan los derechos.**

—**Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

—**No se permite la copia de dicho Fanfic, así sea para subirlos a los malos fanfics pidan permiso o por lo menos avisen ¿No? como autora tengo el derecho de saberlo.**

—**La historia es SasuSaku, No SasuGaara, ni SasuKarin.**

—**La trama confusa lo es si lo es pero a medidas que se valla desarrollando todo irán comprendiendo…o eso creo…- -_- **

—**De ante mano pido perdón por los horrores ortográficos, de verdad lo lamento mucho. Si alguien quisiera ayudar a esta pobre alma en eso, encantada estaría de aceptar su valiosa ayuda.**

—**Este tercer capítulo va dedicado, a todas las preciosas personas, que leen esta telaraña todo enredada ^.^, a los que me dejan comentarios, los que ponen mi historia en alertas o favoritos porque ustedes son: ideas, gomitas y estrellas… **

_**Muchas gracias**____**Piffle Priincess que trabaja en la corrección de los capítulos!**_

Capitulo3

_Todo era como: Meteorito, sueños, y piano._

Yo pensé que había hecho un bien…yo solo quería proteger a Sakura, nunca imagine causarle más dolor del que ya cargaba, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, habría escogido no haberme convertido en: Lija, abeja y meteorito. Yo necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que hice, quería oír un está bien me parece lo correcto o un yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero la reacción de Sai no fue nada parecida a la que esperaba, el me dijo; ¿Quién eres? .Y por más que le dijera que era Ino, su novia él decía: tú no eres Ino eres lija, piensa un momento que arias si hubiera sido Sakura la que te hubiese hecho eso Ino…..

Ahí estaba la flamante Ino, con unas enormes ojeras en la parte baja de sus ojos, sus labios secos y partidos, no tenían el hermoso color rosáceo que siempre disfrutaba exhibir, porque la culpa se reflejaba en sus ojos, si tan solo Sai estuviera a su lado, llorando lágrimas de pura amargura recordó lo que paso.

—Pero Sai, se suponía que tú debías de apoyarme—. Eso fue lo último que dije, no quise esperar una respuesta por su parte estaba molesta, molesta con todos pero a la vez conmigo misma, consultaba mi reloj un regalo de Sai, vi que ya era tarde tenía que ir a la oficina. Aquella en que seguramente Hinata estaría esperando mi llegada.

Sus tacones resonaban por el pulcro piso de mármol, con un vestido volado de seda color morado, una fina cadena de oro con un pequeño colgante en forma de flor, esa era su vestimenta, siempre hermosa, siempre elegante. Ahí frente a ella estaba Hinata tan sencilla como siempre.

No sabía por dónde empezar así que simplemente me dedique a relatarle lo que había ocurrido, mientras más relataba la cara de Hinata se contraía más y por fin cuando todo acabo.

De repente todo cambio aquello se convirtió en una guerra masiva de titanes, eran humanas sí pero con ideales diferentes, ahora le tocaba el turno a Hinata de exponer sus ideales, y así lo hiso como una de esas ollas de alta presión que se dispararan.

—Ino, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así? — termino reprochándole una pelinegra con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga Hinata?, todo esto nos estaba afectando a todos de algún modo— había susurrado.

— ¡Pero Ino! ¡No debiste aun así!, te has imaginado… ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura se enterara o peor aún, si Sasuke se entera? — dijo en voz viva.

—No me importa Sasuke, Hinata en tal caso me preocuparía mas por Sakura, por mi Sasuke se puede ir al infierno o incluso al tártaro, eso nos haría la vida más feliz—dijo defendiendo su hechos.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas Ino?, aun así no comprendo porque tenias que interferir en todo esto, Sasuke confió en ti para que le entregaras esa carta a Sakura.

—…. —se había quedado callada meditando lo que Hinata le decía. De cierto modo ella tenía razón, pero solo un poco.

—Tienes que decirle la verdad a Sakura, y te seguro algo Ino, si por ti no se entera por mi lo hará, no me parece justo que alguien haya sufrido tanto por un engaño, y más si ella creía que tú eras su amiga, como tal la deberías de querer.

—Por eso lo hago Hinata, por que la quiero, es mi amiga, no puedo permitir que Sasuke la pizote cada vez que quiera y tú lo sabes perfectamente.

—Estas mal Ino, muy mal ¡ERES UNA COMPLETA EGOÍSTA!, solo piensas en ti ¡EN TI Y EN NADIE MAS! solo espero que por Hades Sakura te perdone. —sentencio para luego tirar la puerta fuertemente, saliendo de esa irrealidad, porque Ino no entendía, que algunas personas son fuertes y otras no, ella no entiende que Sakura no era precisamente de piedra ella tenía sentimientos.

Luego de eso termine recurriendo a una persona que en mi vida creí que necesitaría, pero lamentablemente esta simplemente término dándome la espalda. Eso de cierto modo me daba miedo, me iba a quedar sola muy sola en poco tiempo.

—Karin toma asiento. — ofreció una rubia a la pelirroja

—Ino podrías ser directa no tengo tu tiempo, ¿sabes? a diferencia de ti algunas personas como yo tenemos una vida. —termino sentándose luego de echarle en cara ese comentario.

— ¡YO TENGO UNA VIDA!….o por lo menos la tenia. —termino susurrando.

—Exacto querida tenias, por si no lo sabes eso es tiempo pasado, porque ya no la tienes, por eso terminaste siendo meteorito, ya no puedo perder tiempo en esto, voy retrasada para mis clases de yoga. —dijo saliendo de la oscura oficina.

— ¿Porque nadie entendía que lo había hecho por todos?, son unos egoístas….creo que yo…. ¡yo los ODIO! —sentencio balbuceando.

Ella tenía miedo porque no supo en qué momento se termino convierto en una vil lija: tal vez fue por la manera tan rustica con la cual raspo los sentimientos de dos almas que aúllan de dolor, y por más que intento negarlo termino siendo abeja: y la deferencia es que ella no polinizaba las flores, tampoco daba dulce miel, simplemente daba horribles pinchazos sin importarle quien fuera su víctima. Pero no basto con eso, si no que tomo la forma de un caucásico meteorito: derribando todo a su lado, con un gran campo de dolor que termino causando una pulverización de sentimientos.

.

.

.

Porque nunca nada sale como lo planeamos, nada resulta ser efectivo contra la tristeza y un Dios no siempre es definitivo…menos aun cuando se buscan respuestas…y estas terminan perdidas convirtiéndose en: sueño, cielo y moneda.

Hoy era primero de septiembre, que rápido pasa el tiempo, con este ya se sumaba un mes más, aquellos que resultaron volverse más cortos, era difícil de explicar las cosas que había tenido que hacer, empezando por borrar cada recuerdo de lo que había pasando, en este lapso de tiempo parecía que todos terminaron madurando un poco más, ya no eran los mismos, todo estaba tan cambiado e inclusive yo me incluyo en ello. Aún no puedo creer lo que hice aquel día pues termine actuando como un jurado sentenciando al olvido, todas aquellas cosas que de alguna manera nos relacionaba.

Pues esto era irónico, todo lo que tenia referente a 30 Seconds to Mars y Metric terminaron en ebay, pero el que más me había dolido fue el Cd de 30 Seconds to Mars autografiado por Jared Leto, aquel por el cual termine con una rodilla aporreada y terriblemente amoratada, el solo hecho de pensarlo me pone triste, digo porque me tuve que deshacer de el.

Tenía que admitirlo no era fácil tratar de llevar una vida normal, porque a final de cuentas algo me faltaba para completarla, era como si alguien se hubiese llevado el dinero que con tantos esfuerzos había ahorrado, era: pasto, piano y velero.

Era pasto porque de un día a otro termino cambiado su color verde por un amarillo seco, así mismo paso con su mundo de un día a otro cambio, ya no tenía tiempo para reír solo quería pensar, paso a piano: por los sonidos que emitía su alma, aquella tonada tan triste que se reflejaba en su mirada, termino siendo un velero: por la manera en que navegada, tras aquellas miradas, ella no quiera compasión de nadie, solo tenía que esperar aquel viento que soplara y la llevara tan lejos de todo esto.

Ah Shamba había vuelto pero el sushi no me sabía igual, era como si faltara algo o quizás solo habían despedido al cocinero si tal vez era eso, termine anotando mental mente no volver sola a ese lugar, por lo menos no ahora.

Desde aquella noche todo termino cambiando, termino optando por también bloquear todos aquellos canales por los cuales eran trasmitidos sus sentimientos.

—Sakura, ¿lista para esta noche? —preguntaba emocionada la castaña

— ¡TENTEN! por dios ¿quieres matarme?, porque si es así vas por buen camino, además ¿de dónde saliste? — termino preguntando mientras escondía un viejo álbum.

—La puerta estaba abierta sabes, deberías cerrarla, agrádese que la que entro fue una hermosura como yo, y no un ladrón o peor un terrible sádico violador—argumento mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

—Pues si me lo pones así escojo al ladrón y violador, que una "hermosura" como tu— dijo haciendo comillas en el aire, le encantaba molestarla.

— ¡SAKURA! no digas eso, yo te quiero tanto y tú que me tratas mal eres mala, muy mala. —pronuncio llorando falsamente.

—Si…si lo que sea ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Ah si a eso venía, a decirte que esta noche Hinata, Ino y yo haremos una reunión, al parecer hoy llega Karin ¿te acuerdas de ella? es prima de…..—

Mas no pudo seguir con sus palabras, se vio interrumpida por una tercera persona que entraba a la sala.

—Si Tenten, creo que Sakura sabe muy bien que Karin es prima lejana de Gaara. —sentencio en voz pasiva.

—Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaba la castaña, mientras comía unas galletas caseras.

—Yo… bueno vine por Sakura, habíamos quedado en ir al centro comercial hoy—respondió mirando fijamente a la nombrada.

—Hinata está sonando tu teléfono—dijo Tenten mirándola.

— ¿Eh? sí, es un mensaje, nada importante seguro— Dijo oprimiendo una tecla para ver el contenido era de Ino….

—esto Hinata ¿estás bien? de repente de pusiste pálida—

—Voy a la cocina por un vaso con agua para Hinata— término levantándose.

Camino tranquilamente hasta su pequeña cocina, ¡por Ares! como le gustaba ese lugar, era sencilla pero la mesa de mármol blanco que la adornaba era hermosa, sumándole lo pulcro que relucía, aunque no pasara mucho tiempo en casa, le gustaba, claro si también agregamos que no sabía cocinar, ya con el vaso lleno de agua y azúcar se disponía a ir de nuevo a la sala cuando un ruido la detuvo, era su teléfono de casa.

— ¿Alo? buenas noches ¿con quien desea hablar? — pregunto descolgando el teléfono. Desde que tenía memoria siempre que le tocaba contestar el teléfono hablaba así, eso ya era costumbre.

—…—

—Alo...!ALO!... —por Cronos, ¿por qué no hablaban? seguramente es ese tonto o tonta que llama para molestar, pero me va a oír.

—…—

—oiga si llama para molestar búsquese otro pasatiempo, tiene un mes y medio en esto amigo, y sabe que no tengo tiempo para perder.

—Sakura—

Y de repente el vaso se deslizo como agua en sus manos, sus ojos quedaron abiertos, su otra mano apretó el auricular del teléfono antes de colocarlo rápidamente en su oreja, esa voz era de él, ella lo sabía.

—Sasuke…—quiso decirle pero él ya no estaba, habían colgado.

Tal vez era su mente jugando con ella, no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere y en el mundo habita más de una persona con el nombre de Sakura desgraciadamente. Lo mejor sería recoger el desastre que termino haciendo, y llevarle el agua a Hinata.

.

.

.

Termino huyendo sin decir adiós, sin decir un hasta luego, si existiera una sola palabra para describir lo que sentía no dudaría en usarla, ella ya no estaba. Ya no habría más Sakura, una enorme miseria se acercaba.

Dos asquerosos meses pasaron tan rápido como un cometa, dos meses que no la veía, su vida se termino transformando en un calvario, porque ella está cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, había querido correr a su lado en tantas ocasiones, que termino perdiendo la cuenta, en estos dos meses se termino dedicando al trabajo, las cosas con Gaara no iban del todo bien, luego de lo que paso termino creándose una ruptura por partes iguales, bien mas por su parte que por la de Gaara.

En esos dos meses termino adoptando una actitud inapropiada, pero tenía que de alguna forma escuchar su voz, era una necesidad habitual, no importara que me contestara tan educadamente, solo quería oírla una vez más, sonara desesperado y tal vez sicótico pero…..Maldición él la quería, la quería a su lado, la quería a su manera y si no fuera así, entonces que los dioses lo castiguen mandándolo al pasado a tomar el lugar de Deseo hijo de Poseidón a luchar contra el fauno.

En la TV no había nada bueno, era como si Cupido se fuera ensañado con él cada vez que se decidía a ver la televisión, pasaban el nuevo pero a la vez viejo video de 30 Seconds to Mars: Closer to the edge, era una tortura porque todos los pensamientos que terminaron adormeciéndose se despertaban, eso no era vida, por eso concluyo que lo mejor sería olvidar, olvidar lo que creo.

Conduciendo a un destino creado por el mismo, matando su memoria con un dolor sedado, y otra vez Cupido lo castigaría en la emisora de radio pasaban A beautiful lie, nunca antes imagino odiar a una banda tan buena pero ahora se lo estaban ganado a pulso.

Edificio Neo, piso 4, departamento 367…..Karin Trancy.

—Sasuke, que bueno que llegaste, pensé que no vendrías. —dijo abriendo la blanca puerta de madera, con una sonrisa de ternura.

—Karin… —sin decir más termino tomándola en brazos, aferrándose a ella como un niño a un salvavidas.

—Cálmate Sasuke, no hay razón por la cual estés así. —espeto con voz suave.

Pero si había razón para estar así, solamente que ella no la sabia.

—Karin, prométeme que tú nunca me dejaras…—

Entonces todo empezó a encajar, los ojos de Karin se pusieron acuosos, amenazando con hacer caer un diluvio él había vuelto a hacerlo, había corrido a llamarla, porque Sasuke no se daba una oportunidad con ella, ella solo quería sanar el dolor de su alma, quería acariciar su corazón pero no, siempre estaba ella...Sakura, una maldición para ella y para él su esponjita.

— ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿por qué tiene que ser así? Déjame ayudarte tu no mereces esto, tu mereces que te amen… déjame amarte Sasuke.

—Hazlo, Karin… ¡HAZLO! — y eso basto para que Karin juntara sus labios con los de él, era un beso furioso donde solo participaba dos sentimientos ella con su amor y el con su dolor.

¿En qué momento Karin se le fue haciendo otoño, manta y sol?

A pesar de todo Karin fue otoño: por la calidez que recibió en sus brazos, ahora manta: por la manera en que abrigo su corazón y termino siendo sol: por la oportunidad que se daba.

Ahí su mente lo traiciono ¿porque tenía que hacer esto?, él no era la victima de esta historia, la víctima era aquella que habían herido hace tiempo, y que a pesar de estar lejos la seguían hiriendo, ¿en qué momento paso a ser él la principal víctima?, él sabía que estaba equivocado pero oír su voz esa noche lo termino desconcertando y más aun cuando él dijo su nombre, solamente estaba buscando cariño.

¿Acaso él tenia que rogar por un poco de cariño? porque Sakura no estaba a su lado le dolía, pero no fue ella la había huido, había sido él y estaba consciente de eso, ¿que será de ella? ¿seguirá siendo esa esponja que el dejo? ¿seguirá queriéndolo como lo hacía? a pesar de hablar con Naruto, no se atrevía a preguntar por ella, era un cobarde con todo el significado de la palabra, ahora estaba en los brazos de Karin su ex pareja, aquella por la cual termino segado en el amor, ¿y donde quedaba Gaara? era primo de Karin, si, pero a qué demonios estás jugando Sasuke, eso era algo que ni el mismo sabia, cuando Gaara se entero eso lo pregunto, definitivamente su vida se estaba volviendo complicada muy complicada y sin Sakura cerca lo era un mas.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un equinoxio…

**Agradecimientos:**

**A todos lo que dejaron su comentario y siguen con la historia espero después de este confuso capitulo aun lo hagan.**

**Agradezco**

**A safaronox, sasuke-glamour, Strikis, honey04 por poner la historia en sus favoritos.**

**A todas esas personas que pusieron una alerta a mi fic, esto en el segundo capítulo.**

**Respuesta a los comentarios:**

—**..Chabe: Hi, fustes la primera en dejarme un review gracias por tu comentario a ver me alegro de que hallas tenido una experiencia parecida a como se conocieron este capítulo no te va a aclarar mucho la verdad, pero la trama es así confusa muy confusa, como se conocieron Gaara y Sasuke se revelara más adelante gracias por déjame un review para mí un rico dulce gracias espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo que yo no sé de donde salió jaja no mentira si se de mi loca y hueca cabeza. Nos vemos pronto espero.**

—**..Nahomi-hime-chan: Hola valla me alegro que te gustara, si confundida estabas ahora lo estarás mas no sé porque pero me gusta hacer eso t.t si yo no sé porque Ino se metió ahí que ver jaja gracias por tu dulce comentario espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y si no házmelo saber. Nos vemos pronto espero.**

—**..zerezo-Kittzz: Hi, gracias jaja me alegro mucho que el segundo de gustara más que el primero, espero este sea de tu agrado gracias nuevamente por el review. Nos vemos pronto espero.**

—**..hatake-katia: Hola, jaja no me molesta tu comentario, sobre la actitud la verdad necesitaba ponerlos así más adelante se verá un cambio, gracias nuevamente por tomarte tu tiempo y leer esto de verdad y más aun dejar un comentario. Nos vemos pronto espero.**

—**..Setsuna17: Hi, gracias por tu breve pero lindo comentario me agrada que te gustara espero el tercero sea de que tú agrado…gracias nuevamente, Nos vemos pronto espero.**

—**..layla: Hola, gracias por leerlo me alegro que te gustara jaja espero este sea de tu agrado, Nos vemos pronto espero.**

—…**MGGSS: Hi, O.O gracias por seguir el fic de verdad jaja me alegro mucho ver tu comentario eres una de las pocas personas que lo hace, creo jaja bueno gracias por todo las dudas serán aclaradas a medida que avanza este telaraña, por cierto espero sea de tu agrado esta tercera entrega. Nos vemos pronto… espero.**

—**..mmm: Hola, gracias por lo que veo es la primera vez que lo lees gracias por eso, espero te guste este capítulo. Nos vemos pronto… espero.**

—…**alex-979808: Hi, gracias me emociona mucho saber qué te parece buena, si es la primera vez que comentas gracias por ello espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos pronto espero.**

—…**safaronox: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, valla que bueno que te parece algo original, Nos vemos pronto espero.**

—**..Antotis: Hi, gracias por tu comentario en este si hay mas comparaciones jaja capacidad no creo solo tienes que pensarlo muy bien y ya, todo a su debido tiempo jaja mas adelante se sabrán las cosas porque si lo digo entonces no tendría gracia. Nos vemos pronto espero.**

—**..sasuke-glamour: Holaa, tu comentario me da risa de verdad jaja me pareció tierno waa me alegro mucho de verdad que te gustara muajaja en ese vas a quedar mas confundida todavía, espero algún día mejorar con eso de los puntos y comas -.-. Nos vemos pronto espero.**

—**..THPTTT: Hi, nuev por aquí me alegro que te gustara ^.^ nos vemos pronto espero gracias por tu comentario.**

—**..ddscs: Hola, gracias si tenias razón gracias por decírmelo supongo que fue un error imperdonable pero bueno ya lo corregí en este capítulo gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos pronto espero.**

—**..Chiharu Natsumi: Hi, gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te gustara si este te va a confundir mas ya lo veo venir más adelante se irá disipando vemos pronto espero.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola primero que nada lamento la demora, pero es que simplemente no eh tenido inspiración, acá este estrangulado capitulo, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen este fanfics, los que dejan su maravilloso comentario, los que dejan sus criticas constructivas.**

**-Estoy orgullosa ****de verdad de que mi historia tenga los 41 comentarios que hasta ese momento lo son todo para un escritor.**

-**Aclaro:**** Naruto no me pertenece, a diferencia de la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo se este capitulo es el mas corto y no tiene tantas palabras en comparación con los otros pero es por los momentos lo que tengo, por cierto aflojaron con los comentarios creí que no les había gustado pero veremos como marcha todo después de este capitulo, porque en lo que a mi respecta los que vienen son importantes.**

**-Busco**** si busco persona que me quiera ayudar con la corrección de mis capítulos, me explico leerlos y corregirlos en aspectos de signos de puntuación o comas.**

_**Se aceptan criticas constructivas ...**_

**...**

**...**

**-Los recuerdos están en cursiva: **_**este fanfics es SasuSaku.**_

**-Los mensajes escritos por los personajes: en negrita.**

**-Como sabré de quien hablan o quien hablara, fácil con los puntos se separan al principio habla Sakura, luego Sasuke, sigue Hinata, continua Karin, vuelve Sakura, y finaliza con una narración libre.**

**-Las comparaciones que son pocas están en negritas y en cursivas.**

**-...**

**-...**

**No tengas miedo de dejarme un review no muerdo…^.^**

**Perdón**** por las falta en la ortografía, sin mas disfruten la cuarta entrega.**

**Capitulo 4: **_Todo era como; Líquido y Recuerdos_

...

...

..._**S...A...K...U…R...A...**_

...

Luego de haber acompañado a Hinata y Tente a la puerta, con la primera excusándose de ya no poder realizar la salida tan anhelada, termino retomando lo que antes hacia, pero esta vez trato de que nada de ello la afectara, mas no pudo evitar sonreír Sasuke la había llamado, eso significaba algo…o ¿tal vez no?, lo mejor seria no pintarse ilusiones, y eso ella lo sabia muy bien.

Cuando acudió a la oficina luego de haber entregando un justificativo medico, por su larga pero a la vez corta ausencia, los días comenzaron a pasar rápido, ya no era septiembre si no octubre algo que de verdad la había sorprendido.

En su llegada a la oficina noto 3 cosas completamente extrañas: los primo, fue que el primer día que acudió a su trabajo, al segundo Ino no había ido y mas tarde se entro que tenia un justificativo donde decía que supuestamente estaba enferma dándole un lapso de días realmente largo, los segundo era que Hinata estaba mas tensa que nunca era como si fuera una cuerda que se iba apretando día tras día, Tenten por su parte estaba como en el espacio navegando inconscientemente, y cuando le preguntaba que le pasa, esta solo respondía con un simple nada, entonces ahí noto que ella no era la única, que había proliferado un cambio y eso no le gustaba mucho, algo estaba pasando y eso ella lo sabría tarde o temprano, todo esto era: _**gato, y libro**_**.**

_Era __**gato**_ _porque ella se encargaría de buscarle las cuatro patas al gato, arriesgándose de encontrar una quinta, y __**libro**__: porque no sabía muy bien que descubriría el final de esto le era incierto._

_..._

_ **...**_

_**...S…A…S…U…K...E...**_

...

Tomando whiskey, remojando su boca con ese cálido liquido, disfrutando del olor y calor que provocaba en su interior, pero eso no lo ayudaba en nada estaba frio, tan frio como el hielo, no era lo que alguna vez fue ahora poseía un barba de hace una semana, su cabello estaba desordenado en varias direcciones, gritando por una brújula para encontrar su norte, sur, este u oeste, sus ojos estaban rojizos, no por llorar si no por tanto cansancio acumulado, no podría dormir el sueño se había ido, su inmaculada cara estaba grasosa, las noches de desvelo estaban pasando cuenta, pero eso no le importaba físicamente estaba echo una miseria, y el lo sabia.

Grandes recuerdos llegaron de repente, las fotos donde salían juntos con el uniforme de bachillerato se habían convertido en el tesoro personal de Sasuke, ver nuevamente las camisa rayadas con marcadores le daba de alguna forma satisfacción, claramente leía una y otra vez el comentario que abarca casi toda la parte trasera de su camisa, escrito con marcador negro decía:

_Hi! Sasuke, te quiero mucho,_

_Eres la mejor persona que eh conocido_

_Digan lo que digan para mi será mi amigo siempre_

_Te voy a extrañar mucho tanto que no lo sabrás _

_No me dejes te amo novio postizo._

_Atte: Por siempre tuya tu esponjita _

_Ps: Recuérdame aunque sea un poquito. _

_Bay! Te quiero._

Cuantas veces tendría que leer lo mismo para saber, que lo que decía ahí de alguna forma era verdad, se había dado cuenta pero eso ya no importaba solo podía leer y observar las letras una y otra vez añorando con poder volver a aquello que alguna vez tuvo, el quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero en el fondo eso no ayudaría.

Si tan solo, nada hubiese tomado ese ritmo, ahora las cosas serian diferentes muy diferente..

El sabia que esto de alguna forma se termino convirtiendo en un drama, uno de esos que vende le resultaba gracioso ver todo lo que había tenido que pasar para por fin darse cuenta de que cometió muchos errores, de esos que cuestan corregirlos, solo tendría que esperar.

Después de todo dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo…. ¿Pero es capaz el tiempo de curar un magullado, y herido corazón?

Porque cuando decides marcar un hasta aquí, y no volver a pensar en esa persona todo te lo recuerda, cuando compartes tanto con alguien es difícil olvidarlo, y eso era algo que el estaba viviendo en carne propia.

Eso era deprimente estaba solo buscando compañía en casa de Karin, mas tarde iría con ella tenia que desahogar de alguna manera esta sensaciones, nuevamente su celular sonaba este era que el día de molestemos a Sasuke volvámosle la vida una miseria como si ya no lo fuera, no le sorprendió abrir la carta del mensaje y ver lo que decía…

_**Naruto**_

_**8 Oct, 2010 00:00:02**_

_**Te estas hundiendo en ¿tu miseria?**_

Y sin duda alguna para que responderle, si el ya sabia la respuesta.

...

...

_**...H…I…N…A…T…A...**_

...

Maldita seas Yamanak Ino, pronunciaba mentalmente una muchacha de ojos perlas, maldita sea la hora en que dejo que ese buitre se acercara mas de la cuenta, ahora todos me ven como si estuviera loca, lo que me faltaba, pero el simple echo de recordar la tan encantadora conversación que minutos antes se llevo acabo, le daban ganas de matarla con sus propias manos, por primera vez el echo de convertirse en sicario le pareció tentador.

—_No me importa lo que vallas a hacer, pero Sakura lo sabrá—dijo completamente decidía la peliazul._

—_No Hinatita es que acaso no me entiendes, a ver te lo pondré así ¿Sakura o tu?—respondió una rubia mirándola burlonamente._

—_Claro pero eso si elige bien porque no voy a dudar en hacer lo que dije por mensaje, y créeme que no te gustara para nada, es hora de que saques las garras, demuestra lo buen amiga que eres y cállate lo que no te incumbe—sentencio, para así salir azotándola fuertemente la puerta._

Esa fue sin duda la conversación mas corta que pudiera haber tenido Ino estaba jugando sus piezas precipitadamente y esto le constaría más que un mundo como que me llamo Hinata Hyuga.

...

...

_**...K…A…R…I…N...**_

...

Ahí estaba la inconfundible peliroja, sentada con una camisa de cuadros claramente de hombre, tapando su curvilíneo cuerpo desnudo, sus costosos pero modernos anteojos protegiendo sus ojos, todo eso mientras tecleaba rápidamente en la laptop portátil con su cara seria, mientras en sus labios rojos labios una sonrisa mínima se dibujaba, acabando de escribir palabras sin detenerse prosiguió a darle una lectura mental.

_**Las cosas no podrían haber marchado mejor Gaara, es mas todo me a salido a pedir de boca, Sasuke ya es mío, a pesar de que tuve que jugar prematuramente, pero la inteligencia vale mas que mil palabras, gracias por tu ayuda en todo aunque las cosas se complicaran mucho no quisiera tener que recordarte nuestro afamado trato era simple primito, y tu ya cumpliste tu parte por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras de ahora en adelante…**_

_**Con cariño Karin.**_

Luego de leer lo que había escrito mentalmente pues no podía hacer ruido alguno, el simple echo de recordarlo así que su sonrisa se agrandara mas, sin pensarlo dos veces termino apretando enviar, Gaara la había ayudado mucho, a sus 42 años se sentía realizada, tenia a Sasuke Uchiha 12 años menor que ella por fin era suyo, además ella tenia bien en claro que para el amor no hay edad, aun asi no le debía absolutamente nada a Gaara, digamos que el muy maldito ya tuvo su pago, y si eso no bastaba ya se había encargado de cubrir la boca con una exorbitante cantidad de dinero, aquella a había sacado no precisamente de su bolsillo.

Había pasado la noche asiendo el amor si porque eso no fue simple sexo, termino cediendo ser por ahora el nuevo juguete pero esta vez no iba a salirse del camino que con tanto empeño estaba trazando, un camino para Sasuke junto a ella no importaba quien estuviera en el medio, se tendría que apartar por que si no terminarían siendo: _**promesas y liquido**__._

_**Promesas**__: porque no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera, en lo que con tanto trabajo termino consiguiendo en este caso Sasuke, no les daría tiempo de realizar su cometido por eso siempre serian promesas, y __**liquido**__: porque ella misma los aria evaporarse si era necesario hacerlo._

_..._

_..._

_...**S...A...K…U...R...A...**_

...

Delgadas gotas saladas se deslizaban por su pálida cara, sus mejillas sonrojadas con la boca seca y el cabello vuelto una maraña se encontraba parada observando pausadamente su obra maestra. Le había llevado toda una calurosa mañana obtener ese resultado pero al fin supo con solo verlo que sin duda termino valiendo la pena.

Frente a ella había un suculento pastel de tres leche, le costo un mundo hacerlo pero hoy era un día importante eran el cumpleaños de Tenten 27 años, acordando que se tenían que reunir en su casa para la gratificante reunión que se llevaría acabo, solo imploraba a Afrodita que el pastel supiera como se viera porque si fuera así entonces no tendría porque preocuparse.

Pero lo mejor era que solo le habia llevado toda la mañana terner ese pastel, sin duda su cocina era un desastre harina por el piso, huevo por todos lados, azúcar en el piso, mantequilla en su mejilla, y la leche condensada en su camisa azulada camisa, y la canela en su cabello sin duda nada, se pregunto que estarían pensando Hinata y Hanabi al decirles que ella tenia que hacer el pastel, pero eso no fue todo lo peor fue decorarlo con las frescas fresas, y enzima echarle la leche condensada, mendigo pastel que hizo estaba segura que tenia instintos suicidas, si definitivamente luego de fallar su cuarto intento de tirarse al piso.

Bien ahora solo tenia que ir a Shambal por las raciones de sushi que había pedido por teléfono, se alegro internamente por lo menos eso salía del bolsillo de Hinata, Hanabi pondría el licor y listo.

...

...

...

Las gotas de agua caían sin cesar era época de lluvias niños pequeños se regocijaban saltando de un lado a otro, un joven de cabellera oscura caminaba por la mojada será, paso tras paso evitando tropezar con los niños que por ella corrían...

No le importaba el hecho de tener que avanzar por la acuosa y transitada calle, tenía algo que hacer, algo importante.

_**Continuara….**_

_HOLA gente si otra vez yo a ver si te gusta este comentario me dejarías un review, _por lo menos 8 review para continuar con este fanfincs

_**Aclaro**_:

_***Shambal**__:_ es un restaurante de sushi si existe, esta ubicado en Venezuela, estado Anzoátegui en lechería y no le hago publicidad por cierto fui esta semana jaja xD.

_***Torta de tres leche**_: en verdad existe búsquenla por google en lo personal a mi no me gusta es muy dulce jaja pero bueno.

Mas nada creo ^. ^.

_**Agradecimientos a los que colocaron la historia en favoritos**__: _

_***Silvermists23**_

_*** -chan.o**_

_**Agradezco a los que colocaron una alerta a la historia:**_

_***raqky.**_

**Respuesta a los Review:**

_**-MGGSS:**__ Hola eres la primera persona en opinar sobre el capitulo gracias, me alegro que halla sido de tu agrado jaja de verdad espero disfrutes este mas enredo para la telaraña que estoy tejiendo xD sayo espero verte pronto, Gracias por postear._

_**-LEGNA:**__ Hola jajaja tienes razón este fue un buen comentario en serio jaja, que expresivo de verdad bueno si en parte si antes la odiabas ahora mas juju nos vemos espero sea de tu agrado, Gracias por postear._

_**-Silvermists23**__: Hola gracias de verdad, me gustaría tomarte la palabra si me encantaría que me ayudaras con la historia, pero como hacemos tu agarras los capítulos y los corriges o no se claro eso si aun me quieres ayudar. Muchísimas gracias por el doble review me alegro que el capitulo dos te pareciera hermoso, me emocione cuando leí que amas como escribe siempre me emociona eso sugoi._

_**-setsuna1**__7: Hola gracias que bueno que te gustara espero este lo halla sido xD. Muchísimas gracias por postear, ojala sea de tu agrado este capitulo_

_**-cerezonegro**__: Hola pues Bienvenida a esta confusa telaraña, en serio muchas gracias aunque este capitulo no tenga tantas comparaciones, tranquila el fin es SasuSaku jaja creo que seguí tu consejo haciendo divisiones o por lo menos lo intente sayo, Gracias por postear._

_**-hatake-Katia: **__Hola gracias por tu opinión en verdad la tomo en cuenta si Sasuke esta tejiendo esta telaraña y valla que ah atrapado moscas xD por cierto muchísimas gracias por postear espero este enredadísimo capitulo sea de tu agrado._

_**-Antotis: **__Hola si verdad ni yo misma se porque no va a buscar a Sakura este Sasuke ya no se que hacer con ese hombre xD por cierto no lamento decepcionarte pero no Sakura no iba para donde esta Sasuke porque Sasuke no esta en la misma cuidad por así decirlo gracias por postear espero y te siga gustando luego de este capitulo._

_**-MinakoUchiha: **__Hola ni yo misma se que quiere Sasuke y eso que lo escribo jaja estoy loca definitivamente xD gracias por postear si Ino esta desalmada pero ya veras porque sayo gracias por el review._

_**PERO SOBRE TODO Muchísimas gracias a Piffle Princess por tu enorme ayuda de verdad, mil gracias.**_

_**Recuerden se solicitan 8 Review para la continuación jaja**_

_**Y se busca ayuda para la corrección de los capítulos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos mis lectores Por Odin siento mucho el retraso en serio yo trate de crear algo aceptable pero nada pasaba no es el capitulo que todos podrían esperar solamente que me di de cuenta que el anterior capitulo entiéndase el 5 NO ME GUSTARON CIERTOS ASPECTOS por ello decidí depurarlo quitarle lo que a mi parecer ya esta muy repetitivo en este mundo trate de impulsar la historia así otro rumbo espero les guste… solo tiene dos hojitas mas de world pero bueno espero les guste….. **

**-.- Hola, lo siento en verdad lo siento mucho no haber aparecido antes, LO SIENTO no tengo escusa ni tampoco la pienso buscar u.u, como verán aparecí no con las manos vacías aunque casi pasa eso jeje.**

**-.- Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado no es muy largo en realidad es el mas corto que eh hecho y eso me decepciona mucho, como que tampoco es de mi agrado pero ya necesitaba poner algo y como verán aquí les traigo la 5 entrega de esta historia.**

**-.-GRACIAS:** _Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se toman unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para leer esta historia, gracias a aquella que tienen la voluntad de dejar un Reviwes que en total ya suman 53*.* de los cuales 7 pertenecen al capitulo4 =) gracias sinceramente no pensé en llegar hasta aquí de verdad me sorprende que la historia tenga tanta aceptación!_

_ a Todos los que han puesto esta historia en sus alertas_

_-Los que las han puesto es sus Favoritos _

**-.-Aclaro: **

**-**Naruto no me pertenece.

-La historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie.

- algunas personalidades están alteradas

**-.-****Recuerden**** que se busca, una persona que sea tan amable de corregir los capítulos ya creados porque como verán no soy muy buena en eso, solicito ayuda, a cambio de crédito claro esta interesados por favor contactar conmigo. Gracias….**

**Todo por el momento, sin mas nada que decir Enjoy :3 **

**-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo5: **

**Pretérito, Hogar, Oro.**

Por fin había llegado a shambal tenia aproximadamente 1 hora antes de que Hinata y Tenten se pusieran de acuerdos en dejarle 30 llamadas pérdidas y 40 mensajes ex siguiendo su ubicación, no hacia ni diez minutos que estaba parada y ya sentía un ligero dolor en la planta de sus pies, definitivamente los tacones no fueron hechos para ella, aunque Hinata dijera lo contrario tampoco ayudaba mucho que la fila no avanzara puesto que haciendo un pedido en frente de ella se encontraba un señora muy mayor de edad con los senos operados, unos tacones de 5 centímetros, con un vestido semejando ser piel de leopardo todo esto mas unas uñas largas pintadas de color natural sin duda se le veía en la cara que tenia dinero, pero en todo caso esa mujer era:_** Oro y trigo.**_

_**Oro**__ porque simplemente no podía era como un ser que mágicamente con ayudas de un bisturí y claro dinero se había vuelto casi perfecto, y terminaría convirtiéndose en __**trigo**__ ya que no importa que tal altas sean sus expectativas se volvería tan frágil, sin poder evitarlo se quebraría pero quien ha dicho que algo dure para siempre._

En que momento acabo llegando a su departamento ni idea, ahora lamentablemente término adquiriendo la maña de estudiar a una persona y comprarla, pero era algo de lo que ella no tenía el control absoluto.

Sentada en la mensa de la cocina veía una y otra vez el volante que le habían entregado en la calle, no podía ser verdad, el pasado volví a reclamar lo que alguna vez le perteneció, y por más que se repitiera que estaba bien que en algún momento esto iba a ocurrir mejor ahora y no después, mas eso no basto pues todo terminaba por ser: **epifanía**_**, minutos, suicidas**_.

_Todo era tan bonito para pertenecer a la realidad, era una __**epifanía**__ que estaba en sus pensamientos pero que no se harían realidad nunca, cuyos __**minutos**__ latientes la separaban de las ahora desabridas lagrimas____que se volvieron__** suicidas**__ que se aventaban de forma impredecible por sus rojizos ojos y esto era solo el principio de algo que parecía no tener fin por lo menos no una feliz._

Deseaba por todos lo dioses tener un morfina para asi poder sedar sus sentimientos pero eso no pasaría por lo menos no ahora, Hinata y Hanabi seguramente llegarían en cualquier momento, por ello implorándole a Thor que la ayudara a frenar su dolor.

…

…

…_**..S...A...S…U...K...E…..**_

…**.**

…

_Las gotas de agua caían sin cesar era época de lluvias niños pequeños se regocijaban saltando de un lado a otro, un joven de cabellera oscura caminaba por la mojada será, paso tras paso evitando tropezar con los niños que por ella corrían con dulces sonrisas _

_No le importaba el hecho de tener que avanzar por la acuosa y transitada calle, tenía algo que hacer, algo importante y sin lugar a duda unas serás mojadas no aplacarían._

En su mete solo se repetida una sola cosa por hacer, por más que quisiera esta no desaparecería así como así, tendría que hacerlo después de todo nunca se es demasiado tarde…. o eso era lo que el quería pensar.

Escalón tras escalón, con los ojos fijos en el suelo sufriendo escozor, por más que quería se le hacia imposible pestañar no quería hacerlo, pues pensaba que si eso pasaba su realidad se volvería más podrida de lo que ya estaba, y eso no era algo que la agradara.

Si decía que no estaba impaciénteme mentira había tocado el timbre, ahora solo seria cuestión de esperar cosa que nunca le resulto agradable pero lo necesitaba así podría pensar que decir tal vez un Hola! Funcionaria tanto como podría pero el no era idiota, el sabia que cuando esa puerta se abriera el tártaro (algo parecido al infierno) explotaría en largas y profundas llamas.

…

…

…_**..S...A...k…U...R….A…..**_

…**.**

…

-Hinata, por fin llegas ayúdame con la decoración, apúrate pasa.- pronuncio abriendo la puerta, para luego darle la espalda, pero al ver que no la seguían detuvo su andar.- Hinata muévete que Tente no tarda en lle…OH por dios.- sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder su mirada se perdió y solo pudo nombrar a dios.

Porque tenia que volver a revivirse esa historia, porque tendía que abrir el libro en esa pagina que ella había evitado seguir leyendo…..Frente a ella estaba una parte de su pasado y en ese instante deseo haber mirado antes de abrir la puerta.

No era justo porque tenia que aparecer en ese momento, porque no mañana o tal vez el mes que viene lo juro que no tendría problemas para atenderlo dentro de unos meses mejor para ella así se podría prepararse para ponerle un fin a esto pero nada nunca resultaba ser de acuerdo a lo previsto.

Ahora tendría que aprender a tratar de sobre llevar lo que su pasado le iba a crear porque si de algo estaba segura era que de esto no sacaría nada bueno y ahora le quedaba claro todo era:_** pretérito y espejos**_.

_**Pretérito**__ porque alguna vez sucedió, uno que quedo escrito y marcado con anterioridad ahora tendría que revisar todos sus recuerdos de lo sucedido, y terminaría siendo __**espejo**__ porque todo se reflejaría en ella esta era una de las pocas situaciones que en algún momento todos enfrentan generalmente las personas huían y ella no las señalaría porque se estaba sopesando la magnifica idea de irse y dejarlo solo tal como lo había hecho el._

…

…

…_**..N...A...R…U...T….O…..**_

…**.**

…

-Puedo pasar aquí afuera hace frio Naruto- dijo apartando al anonadado rubio de la puerta.

-¿Que haces aquí Sasuke?.- no importara si quisiera explicaciones mas adelantes las obtendría, ahora solo tendría que saber porque había vuelto.

-Naruto, crees que este me queda bien.- dijo una morena saliendo del pasillo a la sala.-porque si no me puedo poner el roj…., QUE Demonios haces aquí.-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Naruto podríamos hablar.- y esa respuesta altanera fue un detonante para la Hyuga puesto que sin esperar mas trato de abalanzarse contra el moreno, mas el rubio intervino poniéndose en medio de los dos.

-Sasuke, lo mejor no será hablar aquí, vamos iremos a un lugar mas apartado, Hinata discúlpame con Tenten pero no podre ir.- finalizo dándole la espalda a la confundida morena.

-¡Naruto!, no puedes irte con el así como así, acaso no vez solo quiere hacernos mas daño de lo que ya nos ha hecho, no vallas.- hablo tratando de parar al rubio más este la ignoro.

-Naruto si te vas con el te olvidas de mi.- dijo y con ello logro que el rubio de volteara.

-Hinata, no te metas en esto tu no conoces nuestro pasado por eso el estará primero es mi amigo no me hagas elegir porque a este maldito degenerado lo quiero como un hermano, y tal vez este haciendo tanto daño como un meteorito pero si lo dejo solo ahora se volvería una reverenda miseria, si te quedas a mi lado tan solo no me esperes llegare tarde.- finalizo saliendo del apartamento dejando la Hyuga llorando.

Pues si a pesar de todo el era su amigo uno muy bastardo que tal vez no debería tratar de enderezar pero al fin de cuenta lo era, y si con este problema que tiene solucionaba lo que Sasuke había creado entonces valía la pena, no importara que todo se a convirtiendo una nube.

_En una __**nube**__ que poco a poco se iba tiñendo de un color grisáceo, todo esto capaz se convertiría en un diluvio pero el trataría de hacer que el sol saliera y así regresarle el blanco color a esa nube._

…**.**

…**..…**

…_**..…K….A...R…I...N..….…..**_

…**..….**

…

Porque nada parecía encajar que hacia ella aquí se suponía que no la tendría que volver a ver por Freya ella juro odiarla por tener algo que ella no podría tener nunca pese a que se esforzara pero nunca había entendido el motivo por el cual ella alegaba tremenda banalidad.

-Ino, que haces aquí- Era aun su amiga aquella que se fue no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

-No te importa, realmente estoy aquí porque necesito hablar contigo, y antes de que me eches solo una palabra te diré Sasuke.- sus fríos ojos azules tiraron la carnada, aquella que recibió la peli rosa, aun no entendía porque disfrutaba viendo la angustia en sus ojos pero en el fondo ella se merecía eso y mucho más.

-Ya cállate Ino, mejor vete deja a las chicas grandes hablar si.- hablo con voz calmada una peli roja.

-Soy Karin, se que no me conoces pero yo a ti si, tenemos un tema muy en común y ese es Sasuke, será franca contigo el esta aquí en esta cuidad no vallas a creer que te lo digo porque me importa que hables con el no nunca he sido buena haciendo obras de calidad seré honesta quiero a Sasuke y lo quiero para mi- dijo mirándola fijamente.

-No entiendo porque me hablas así Sasuke y yo no somos absolutamente nada, entiendes ese nombre no lo había escuchado podrías marcharte estoy algo ocupada la verdad.- respondía mirando a la rubia.

-No me has entendido verdad, el quiere hablar contigo solucionar todo para que al fin puedan vivir feliz, pero querida seamos realista tu a su lado no eres nada me consto mucho alegarlo de Gaara como para perderlo ahora con una inepta como tu, eres tan poca cosas para alguien como es simplemente seamos sinceras.- finalizo tomándola del brazo.

-Mírate sinceramente crees que se sentirá alguna vez orgulloso de ti, llevándote a esas elegantes reuniones, o mejor aun presentarte a sus amigos y sus padres acaso has pensado que dirían ellos al ver a su hijo con una mujer como tu, por lo que mas quieras eres prácticamente una mala copia de una mujer no cumples con las cualidades para pertenecer a su mundo entiéndelo de una vez, por eso te pido que pienses en el antes de ti, no seas egoísta al tratar de retenerlo a tu lado déjalo ir , déjalo surgir te prometo que a mi lado nada le faltara será tan feliz, mes escorzare día a día por hacerlo así.- explico mirándola fijamente, sin esperar respuesta alguna dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Ella no quería parecer vanidosa pero al fin de cuentas su propósito era alcanzar a Sasuke no importaba el precio, realmente no importaba nada seria capaz de darlo todo por el aun no estaba perdido del todo sus esfuerzos.

…

…

…_**..S...A...K…U...R….A…..**_

…**.**

…

Entonces de repente todo se fue tornando _**columpio, elevador y hogar**_.

Era de lógica que seria un _**columpio**_ por el simple hecho de sentirse tan utilizada, siempre dando felicidad y al final recibiendo soledad, mas tarde se transformo en _**elevador**_ ya que sus sentimientos subían y bajaban a la planta baja pero esta vez habían quedado atrapados en el sótano y lamentablemente los bomberos no vendrían en su auxilio y termino siendo _**hogar**_ por que quería regresar a ese lugar donde sus miedos se disipaban, quería volver a ese cálido lugar de donde estaba deseando nunca haber salido.

Y ahora la sentía nuevamente se estaba dibujando una larga línea que los separaba, la diferencia era que esta estaba sujetada por ambos lados, nadie quería dar su brazo a torcer porque a más tardar alguien caería en ese vacio y estaba vez estaba segura de que ella no caería.

**Continuara…**

**Muy corta lo se, pero por los momentos es lo que puedo dar les digo para el capitulo 6 habrá una sorpresa algo así como una especie de recompensa, traten de adivinar que es?.**

_**Acepto: **__criticas constructivas, ideas, opiniones._

_**No acepto**__: la copia de la historia sin autorización._

_**Repuesta a los REVIWS**_

_-Antotis: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, si ojala ocurra algo de lo que pides porque sinceramente yo no se que pondré mas adelante jajaja gracias espero este capitulo corto sea de tu agrado._

_-Setsuna17: Hola jaja te tome la palabra y decidí continuarlo aquí estoy, espero te halla agradado este capitulo corto pero bueno prometo mejorar =). Por cierto gracias por dejar tu opinión. Espero te guste el capitulo_

_-Miisaki-chan: Hola ame tu comentario jajaja dios fue bueno gracias por postear. espero el capitulo te guste _

_-hatake-katia: Hola que pena contigo puesto que al parecer mi inspiración se fugo y no quiero volver, pero aquí esta ya por fin el capitulo 5 aunque no aclare nada aun jeje los misterios de los fics vuelven ok ya me perdí gracias por tu comentario espero te siga gustando el fic._

_-anna04: Hola valla pues si esta algo enredado creo: s espero puedas comprender algo mas adelante gracias por leer y postear. Espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado_

_-cerezo-negro: Hola por Zeus con tu comentario me reí bastante pues si aquella ves pensaste que había tardado ahora ni se como se le llamara a eso jajajaja gracias por postear. Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado_

_-__FranEchelonLetouchiha: Hola si jaja que bueno que te guste en lo personal a mi me gusta bastante el capitulo 2 lo veo como el mejor que eh hecho jeje. Espero te guste el capitulo gracias por postear._

_**Review del CAPITULO 5 **_

_**-stesuna17**__: Muchas gracias como siempre dejando un comentario espero no te moleste pero quise cambiar ciertos aspectos de este capitulo lo siento espero aun siga siendo de tu agrado._

_-__**Safaronox:**__ Hola gracias por tu comentario como dije quise cambiar algunas cosas espero no te moleste ese hecho y te siga gustando mis enredos._

_**- COcoDriloDeLaCaleta**__: Hola gracias muchas gracias por tu comentario espero no te moleste el cambio realizado en este capitulo pero realmente yo sentía que era necesario tal vez me halla equivocado como tal vez no._

_**-Miisaki-chan**__: Hola Waaa que bien que te gustara pero tuve que realizar cambios en este capitulo y aunque no fueron muchos son necesarios ya que sentía que si no el fin se volvería algo repetitivo._

**Los que AGREGARON la historia en FAVORITOS Millones de gracias y ellos son:**

**-**_**hiime-sama 3**_

_**-Safaronox 3**_

_**-mitsuki96 3**_

_**Se LES QUIERE A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN PERO MAS AUN A AQUELLOS QUE SE TOMAN UN MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO EN DEJAR UN HERMOSO COMENTARIO Nos vemosssssssssssssssssss…. Eso espero xD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola! Gente Hermosa jaja por Odín más dulce y muero, bueno en serio Gracias Muchas gracias por el apoyo nunca pensé estar donde estoy ahora, la verdad he llegado lejos muy lejos mas de los previsto toma eso estadísticas jaja xD.**_

_**-.-Enormemente MIL Gracias a TODOS LOS VALIENTES QUE DEJAN SU COMENTARIO, OPION y sugerencias… Muchas gracias a todas las PERSONAS que se toman un tiempito para Leer espero no piensen que perdieron el tiempo.**_

-.-Hay una personita que me esta ayudando a corregir los capítulos esa personita es nada mas ni nada menos que _**Piffle Priincess**_ no hay palabras de agradecimiento lo que haces es una buena obra en serio me ayudas mucho, así que denle crédito a ella.

-.-Nuevamente Gracias YA SON 56 Review de los cuales 3 pertenecen al capítulo 5 espero tener más si no bueno gracias igualmente.

**-.-Declaro: Naruto no me pertenece, La historia Si LA BANDA 30 no es mía no le hago publicidad solo me gusta. **

_**No tengas miedo de dejarme un review no muerdo…^.^**_

**-.-Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado lo hice, si más rápido si, quiero Comentarios SI, voy actualizar pronto tal vez tratare lo prometo.. Sin más ENJOY **

**Capitulo6:**

_**Recuerdos, televisión y crema.**_

**S….A…K….U...R…A….**

Ya habían pasado 4 horas 22 minutos y 30 segundos de que Karin se había ido pero ella seguía hay pensando una y otra vez buscando una solución a todo lo que avecinaba creando un plan de emergencia, que tarde o temprano tendría que utilizar.

Hinata había llamado hace unas horas, sin saber porque desistió de la idea de ir a su departamento ahora tenia una incógnita en su cabeza ¿que iba a hacer con todo el sushi que había comprado?, ¿Terminaría en la basura?, oh por Thor no eso le termino costando todo lo que hasta ese momento tenia en su pequeña alcancía de cochinito aquella que para sacarle el dinero lo hizo con una pinza de cejas lo cual la hizo sentirse como una vil ladrona, pero no podía romperla pues tenia un ligero valor sentimental.

_**Recuerdo….**_

_13 años atrás, pensaba que la vida era algo completamente complicada, ir a la escuela no era muy entusiasta, los niños y niñas eran muy crueles, pero en ese entonces solo éramos eso niños entonces porque tenían ese grado de crueldad una pregunta mas que hice_ .

_Entonces era enero el mes que menos me atraía, hacia calor mi madre no se había levanto llegue tarde a mi primer día de clases y todo fue tan caótico, que de solo recordarlo causaba estrés._

_Se acaba el interminable año escolar la profesora Nanako había decidido hacer un intercambio para así todos tener un recuerdo ese a mi pensar cansado año, yo solo quería ya salir y disfrutar de mis largas vacaciones tal vez esta vez mama me llevaría a una isla, o la capital bueno cualquiera de las dos sonaba bien supongo, pero en ese intercambio teníamos que participar todos lo cual era algo tonto, mas no lo pude evadir._

_-Haruno, ven toma un papelito- dijo la divertida maestra Nanako._

_Hay lo recuerdo termine asistiendo con mi cabeza dando como respuesta un temeroso si, mientras avanzaba al frente, donde mi joven maestra me sonreía mientras estiraba su palma así a mi, bien me había dicho solo tenia que alarga mi mamo y tomar uno no pasaría nada verdad, ojala hubiese sido eso._

_-TONTA Haruno, TONTA hahahahaha.- gritaban todos en coro._

_Que había pasado, era tan pequeña para comprender que mis nerviosas manos tiraron todos las pequeñas bolitas de papel al piso, todos se burlaban, y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se aguaron no era justo solo era una niña tímida pero al fin niña. Después de ese incidente no quería ir mas a clases estaba cansada esos niños no eran buenas personas definitivamente, más mama no me dejo ella dijo: No importa si te caes, tienes que levantarte mi dulce conejita cuando sientas que ya no puedes apóyate en mí, mama no dejara._

_Por fin era el último día de clases ósea, ya no le tendría que ver la cara a más nadie eso realmente me emocionaba, pero teníamos justamente el intercambio de obsequios me había tocado Ino Yamanaka, una niña con la cual nunca termine cruzando palabras, sabía quien era ya que llego a mitad del curso, y ella seguramente seria:_ _**serpiente y muro.**_

_Como todas la niñas de esa pequeña aula, arrojaría veneno en cuando tuviese la menor oportunidad por ello seria una vil_ _**serpiente**_, _y_ _**muro**_ _porque por más que_ _quisiera poder traspasar esos sentimientos solo conseguiría que la humillaran, por eso seria mejor ignorarla._

-_Hola, Soy Ino Yamaka, tu Sakura no- dijo una rubia, mirándola con una sonrisa._

_-Eh si, soy Sakura .- contestó torpemente._

_-Si es así toma eres mi amiga secreta espero te guste mama me llevo a la tienda y la verdad no sabia que comprarte por eso compre algo practico, espero te guste vamos ábrelo, ábrelo.- finalizo incitando a la peli rosa extendiéndole una bolsa rosa con flores blancas._

_-claro.- no se podía negar después de todo ella estaba siendo cortes.- Por Zeus.- solo pudo decir._

_-Ha que esta bonita cuando la vi dije, no si es esto lo que le gustara seguro.- aseguro mirándola fijamente._

_No podía creerlo lo que tenia en sus manos era una alcancía de un puerquito rosado, si le preguntaban en ese momento cual es el regalo mas alocado de que te han hecho sin duda respondería que era ese._

_-se llama Pink, lo sea pega mucho con el bueno yo se que tu eres mi amiga secreta, si hice algunas investigaciones, así que espero mi obsequio.- expreso estirando sus manos._

_- valla, eres rara pero bueno toma.- por fin se desharía de esa gran bolsa de papel morado._

_-Si, es hermoso como sabia que era justo lo que quería, oh si Dios existe._

_Al aparecer le había gustado el bolso kiut que su madre había insistido en comprar, por lo menos no se equivoco._

_La verdad no se mama, dijo que ese bolso te gustaría.-_

_Pues no se equivoco realmente es muy lindo, además mi mama dice que las cosas que dan reflejan a las personas como son, así que por esto deduzco que eres un hermosa persona._

_Ah si pues gracias, pero entonces ¿tu eres una cerdita?- dijo mirándola fijamente._

_Que no eso no es verdad, yo una cerdita ni en tus sueños- aseguro ceñuda._

_Tienes razón entonces para mí desde ahora serás: luz.- termino diciendo._

_Oye como que luz, ¿que es eso?, sabes eres más rara que yo.-_

_Vallas a pesar de los años que habían pasado aun recordaba como fue su primer encuentro con Ino, y realmente todavía recordaba porque le dijo que era __**luz**__. Estaba sola en ese entonces, solo tenia a mama no tenia a nadie de mi edad a mi lado por eso se creo un vacio, entonces Ino se terminó convertido en esa llamita casi inexistente que poco fue alumbrando esa oscuridad ya casi podía decir que tenia algo parecido a una __**amiga**__._

…**...N…A….R…U…..T….O…**

-solo espero que lo que realmente me vallas a decir sea bueno, si no lo lamentara Sasuke- amenazo el rubio.

- lo será por lo menos del punto de vista que lo veas, lo será.- respondió.

-bueno no tengo tu tiempo como veras me comporte como un tremendo imbécil con la única mujer que podrá amarme, ahora no te hagas el mudo y habla.-

-seré directo Quiero que me ayudes necesito ver a Sakura, y antes de que digas algo se muy bien que si la llamo tal vez no valla y tal vez lo merezco pero quiero arreglar las cosas.

-Ella no es tonta lo mas seguro es que ya sepa que estas aquí de regreso, también sabes que ella no se negara a verte, lo que ella siente por ti algún día la hizo feliz, y al otro le hizo daño tu sabias que eso pasaría, pero no hiciste nada por apartarla de ti, ahora mírate pidiendo una oportunidad a la persona equivocada, yo no soy Sakura y no la obligare a verte si no quiere, demonios te quiero ayudar pero no así ella ya a sufrido por este tiempo así que ve tu esta vez no será un algo de muchos jugadores será un juego de dos.- pronuncio, para luego levantarse y andar perdiéndose por la transitada calle.

Nuevamente esta solo, no sabía porque a estas alturas del problema buscaba ayuda, nunca era tarde para corregir los errores pero entonces porque parecía serlo, se termino sorprendiendo Naruto esta vez lo había dejado solo no lo ayudaría como otras veces entonces todo se volvía: _**canción, Televisión, bastón.**_

_Estaba una linda melodía rondando su cabeza, una linda voz pidiendo ser escuchada, una voz dolida, una que formaba una clara __**canción**__ realmente el la extraña tanto que se estaba atormentando con el recuerdo de su voz, con sentimientos vividos una __**televisión **__que se estaba programando para pasar sus recuerdos, uno tras otros, se habían programado sin una aparente intención, y termino con un __**bastón**__ porque tenia que tratar de sostenerse de algo, los golpes que había recibido terminaron dejando secuelas que tardarían tiempo en sanar un año quizás, o tal vez un día, eran sentimientos para eso los doctores no tienen fecha de sanación ._

…_**S….A….K…..U….R…A…..**_

El telón se abrió, las guitarras eléctricas comenzaron a sonar la batería le acompaño más tarde, Jered Leto salía al centro de escenario, entonando Hurricane, el público no se hizo esperar todos entonaban la canción, muchas chicas gritaban Jered quiero un hijo tuyo, cásate conmigo y miles de cosas mas habían pancartas por todos lados como son los mejores, son tan bellos, muchos porcientos Fans.

La maquina de humo le daba un aspecto sobrio al escenario, la gente gritaba cuando más tarde Jered les pedía cantar Closer to the edge, muchos fans subieron con la autorización del chico al escenario, mientras que el publico hacia una ruleta corriendo en círculos, la euforia se había disparado, en conjunto con una adrenalina se deslizaban por sus venas realmente necesitaba una buena dosis de 30 Seconds To Mars y hasta ahora lo comprendía.

Pero eso solo era el principio luego de algunas canciones siguió Kings and Queens, el sudor mesclado con el éxtasis se respiraba por el aire, la intensidad de las letras de la canciones se oían, la emoción reflejada con el entusiasmo cobraba vida, y la noche aplacaba el calor con brisas frías tratando de congelar el momento.

Como había llegado a ese maravilloso lugar, porque no ella no sentía una obsesión por ese grupo era que sus canciones, eran increíbles era una mezcla perfecta, aun recordaba el mensaje que Hinata le había envido al día siguiente a su correo claramente decía: _-Lo siento, no queríamos faltar a la reunión, pero Hanabi se enfermo al parecer comió algo que le sentó mal la pobre, tuvo que ir y pasar el día con suero, no fue nada agradable, en modo de disculpas acepta el pequeño presente que te damos en modo de disculpas._

_Att: Hyuga. H_

_Nunca se había alegrado tanto porque alguien faltara pero por todos los dioses le dieron una entrada vía pi para ver a 30 Seconds To Mars en ese momento salto y grito por todo su pequeño departamento, por un momento todo se había vuelta: __**cuento y crema**__._

_Se volvió un __**cuento**__ porque estaba feliz nuevamente después de esos meses podía volver a gritar como una loca, más tarde __**crema**__ ya que comprendió que por mas que la regara por su cuerpo dicha felicidad se secaría rápidamente, pero ella lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera._

…_**-…-…-…..-….-….-…**_

_**Gracias a -sakurita-joey-uchiha. Que puso la historia en Story Alert y me coloco como autor favorito Gracias *.* **_

_**Respuesta a los Reviews**_

_**-sakurita-joey-uchiha: Hola valla tu comentario me dejo perpleja, me es maravilloso que te gustara la historio gracias por tu comentario por tomarte unos segundos escribiendo tu opinión espero este capítulo te gustara también nos vemos.**_

_**-Hatake-katia: Hola la verdad yo ya ni se quien es la mala jaja xD eso esta grave ya q ue soy la que escribe pero bueno creo que más adelante lo sabremos, gracias por tu comentario nos vemos espero el cap6 fuera de tu agrado.**_

_**-poliuchiha: Hola tu comentario me encanto jajaja si soy u.u no pero en serio que escribieras eso me hizo sentirme como una escritora de verdad jaja espero este cap6 cumpla mas o menos con las medios expectativas yo se que quieren mas y lo tratare de dar pero con calma.**_

_**Solo 3 comentarios: / NO importa fueron muy buenos espero tener unos pocos mas….**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO6 ES COMO UN RELLENO YA VERAN PORQUE MUAJAJAJA XD ingnoreme es el sueño el que habla tengo que estudiar, estudiar…..zzzZZZZzzzzzz….. estudiar…zzzzZZZZzzzz.**_

_**No vemos sayonara!**_


	7. NOTIFICACION

Hola

Sé que molesto con este comunicado y que causa molestia no ver un nuevo capítulo lo sé pero es necesario avisar que para el transcurso de esta semana podre por fin colocar un nuevo capítulo de la historia lo prometo lo malo de no actualizar en tanto tiempo es que tanto el escritor como el lector pierden el hilo de la historia por ende tratare de seguirla lo mejor posible y para limar ese abandono prometo hacer un capitulo largo donde explique más o menos el enredo que se ha hecho nos vemos

Acepto: sugerencias de que les gustaría ver para el próximo capitulo.

lamento las molestias


End file.
